Byakugan y Mangekyō Sharingan
by itachisgirlfriend08
Summary: La heredera del clan Hyuga es secuestrada por Akatsuki. ¿Uchiha Itachi muestra atracción por "una niña tan débil"?. Otro Akatsuki ha puesto los ojos en la Kunoichi… ¿Podrá el Uchiha más frío y despiadado sentir algo por la niña de ojos perlas?
1. El Byakugan en Akatsuki

**¡Hola!**

**El Manga Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Esa historia se ubicaría antes de iniciar el Shippuden, cuando Naruto está concluyendo su entrenamiento con Jiraiya Sama.**

**-La letra cursiva indica pensamientos, mientras la negrita son flash backs**

**-Los reviews ayudan a mejorar….**

**_En ese momento, a su alrededor…._**

_Los ANBU eran destrozados por una silueta rarísima, mientras la chica sentía un chakra enorme invadiendo todo el lugar…_

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- La kunoichi observó al sujeto rubio y de cabello largo que le cubría la mitad izquierda del rostro, mientras el incendio devoraba todo el lugar…

Akatsuki...

_Sus atuendos lo confirmaban, esas túnicas oscuras con nubes rojas; un grupo de animales de arcilla blanca habían explotado de forma simúltanea en ese tramo del bosque_

_-_Nada ganas tratando de huir-

_Todo el escuadrón estaba sin vida, aún no comprendía porque la Goodaime había solicitado que saliera de la aldea en misión acompañada por ellos, y en este momento, estos sujetos dañarían a Konoha con toda esa información…_

-Excepto-

_Un charco de sangre siguió el ruido del metal contra hueso;_ la kunoichi fue arrojada al suelo por el ataque del segundo Akatsuki

-Mocosa tonta-

_ El dolor era muy intenso, instintivamente se encogió y acercó su mano a la chaqueta azul…_

_¿Cón qué la golpeó?, parecía metal, pero su estómago ardía…_

-¡Ey… no vuelva a repetirlo!-el rubio estaba muy sorprendido

La kunoichi, se encontraba inmovilizada ¿sería el pánico ?

-Cállate Deidara, tú tienes la culpa por hacerme esperar

El rubio se encogió de hombros

-Como quieras, incluso el arte efímero se lleva su tiempo…

_No había escapatoria posible, el escuadrón ANBU completo había sido liquidado por los explosivos arrojados por el rubio…_

-Tiene 14 o 15 máximo, ¿estás seguro de que es esta chica?

**El sujeto bajo con el rostro cubierto, asintió**

- Espera, las instrucciones del líder son claras

_Miró a ambos llena de pánico…_

_El sujeto del rostro cubierto lucía aún más intimidante…_

- Niña, ¿en realidad eres la heredera de un clan tan fuerte, o de lo contrario perdimos el tiempo liquidando a esos ANBU?

-¿Entonces es cierto o no?

_Toda Konoha sabía en realidad que no era precisamente el orgullo de su clan…_

_-Deidara…_

….

-¡Tanto para nada!, parece un conejo asustado, esto no me divierte, Sasori.

-El objetivo es claro, obtener el Byakugan.

_-Lo que digas, yo me largo…_

_El rubio arrojó algo al suelo, de lo que surgió una especie de pájaro blanco…_

-Vas a acompañarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

_Un golpe terrible en la nuca, ya no supo más_

_La pesadilla acababa de comenzar…_

_,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_

_Despertó, deseando que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño…_

- Ya era tiempo para que despertaras…

-No es posible

** El sujeto alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos que demostraban odio al que los mirara…**

**_Ojos escarlata…_**

-Sa-Sasuke?

_Esa mirada tan horrible se irritó aún más…_

-Eso no importa ahora

_¿Podría ser él?. NO, era mucho más alto y con el atuendo de Akatsuki… ¿ese Sharingan se activaba de forma permanente?_

_Sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca, sì, la habían golpeado con el _ _puño y llevado a esa especie de habitación subterránea en la fortaleza llamada Akatsuki…_

-¿Eres un Uchiha, cierto?

Kurenai sensei no había mencionado en alguna ocasión la masacre del clan de Sasuke, sería posible que otro sobreviviente pudiera…

_La mirada escarlata traslucía odio…_

-Eso es correcto, Hinata Hyuga…


	2. Hidan es un imbécil

Este fic contiene fragmentos del desaparecido Akatsuki, Mangekyo Sharingan, retirado hace tiempo, y publicado bajo otro de mis Nick names ; deshice el concepto Marie Sue por la kunoichi que más me agrada, Hinata Hyuga

**FLASH BACK…**

**U_n niño pequeño lloraba entre dos cadáveres_**

**_SUS PADRES…_**

**_-Itachi, ¿por qué?-_**

**_-Para probar de lo que era capaz-_**

**_El niño tocó su herida en el hombro, sin poder creer lo que decía su hermano mayor_**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Despertó…_

**_L__a cabeza le dolía terriblemente, mientras observó a la chica, en la cama, inconsciente todavía…_**

_-_ Niña tonta, esto lo pagarás caro

Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Si?-

-Itachi san, el líder quiere vernos en 20 minutos, Hidan y Kakuzu acaban de llegar -

_ Era imposible apartar la vista de ese cuerpo tan bellamente proporcionado, omitiendo el motivo por el que se encontraba allí… _

-Itachi san… -

**Conocía de sobra el mal genio del Katana piel azulado cuando no dormía lo suficiente.**

-Enseguida-

_El __Uchiha mayor supiró…_

-Sólo al líder se le ocurriría hacer una reunión a estas horas de la mañana-

_Miró entonces la soga durísima que tenía en el armario._

**Akatsuki, Salón Principal**

_Todos los miembros ya estaban sentados en sus lugares, con el Líder y Konan en ambas cabeceras, el Uchiha mayor se sienta entre Deidara y Kisame. _

-¿Y bien?-

- Ejem- Hidan sonrió por lo bajo

Incluso el shinobi caníbal no tenía nada que decir…

-¿Qué hiciste Uchiha?- Preguntó de pronto Kakuzu

Inicia silencio sepulcral

- ¡Preguntas así por qué no hay riesgo de que te maten, cierto!- Deidara lucía enojadísimo

_**En realidad, era cierto.**_

No cualquiera podría decirle eso, aunque con el Líder, el maldito tipo de la guadaña y el tesorero de Akatsuki, debía hacer una excepción…

_- "__A menos que no quieras llegar a pelear con Sasuke__"- __Pensó Itachi_

-No recuerdo que exista autorización para tener prisioneros en habitaciones- comentó Konan

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEÉ!- La reacción de todos no se hizo esperar

_-_ Así, que no la mataste-._Kisame sonrió ante la sorpresa de todos_

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- White Zetsu lucía intrigado

- Fue una orden directa- la voz del líder se impuso a las demás

- ¡Joder!, malditos paganos, llenando la Organización con acciones impías-

- ¿Quieres callarte?, ¡estos càlculos son importantes!

-Tienes suerte de no haber interrumpido mis rezos, Jashin sama te destruiría…

El artista rubio se deslizó en su asiento, al igual que Zetsu, era imposible sostener la mirada contra el Sharingan

- Esa niña no parece fuerte, aunque tiene un cuerpo de miedo- Kisame se cruzó de brazos

-Y por lo visto, no dejó dormir a Mr Congeniality-_el shinobi de la guadaña hizo una mueca burlona._

- No me provoques, maldito fanático-

_Kakuzu tenía un montón de papeles, mientras observó brevemente a Uchiha y al líder_

- Si no te concentras con un simple rehén, tal vez, alguien más la debería domar primero-

- BASTA, HIDAN_- __el líder y Hidan se fulminaron con la mirada…_

-¡Joder con ustedes!,**yo** simplemente trataba de ayudar-

-¿Ayudar tú?, ¿sabes al menos el significado de esa frase?

**La discusión del par de zombies, empezó desde temprano, para variar…mientras la mirada del Uchiha mayor podría helar la sangre de cualquiera…**

-Uchiha sigue a cargo de la chica, y no está sujeto a discusión- el líder levantó la voz, silenciando al inmortal

_Pein se puso de pie, dando por terminada la reunión._

_ ¿Por qué rayos el líder le pidió impedir que masacraran a esa niña?_

_ Además era oficialmente la comidilla de todos después de su "primera noche" con la mocosa _

-El líder quiere verte- Konan observó al Uchiha mayor

_**Habitación de Pein, instantes después**_

_La habitación del Líder, tenía un aura escalofriante, incluso para el Uchiha_

- ¿Acaso es?- la mirada del líder lucía tan fría como siempre

- Exacto, ya fue elaborado por Sasori-

- Espero que no sea tarde-

- Tiene que ser así, de lo contrario, los planes se perjudicarían-

Itachi sostuvo la mirada al shinobi de los piercings…

_**-¿Qué le ocurre a Itachi?**_

_**-¿Cúal es el interés de Akatsuki en Hinata**_?


	3. 3 Fortaleza Akatsuki

3. Fortaleza Akatsuki

**_Pame 18, que bien te guste la historia, Selene Uchiha, sabrás pronto qué ocurre con Itachi, Shirowiu efectivamente tuve conflictos por tener un Mary Sue y por eso la protagonista es Hinata en esta versión._**

**Thanks por seguir adelante**

**Espero les agrade...**

**Habitación de Itachi**

Hinata despertó, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…

-¿Por qué soy tan débil, por qué?-

_Un dolor agudísimo y terrible entre las piernas__**…**_ lo sucedido la noche anterior, no podía ser más que una pesadilla…

_La cerradura de la puerta crujió, un shinobi alto, de piel y cabello azules, armado con una rarísima espada la observaba divertido…_

_-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- La chica Hyuga secó las lágrimas con el borde de la capa…_

- ¿Quién eres tú?-

_Kisame ríe estrepitosamente._

_Las muñecas y los tobillos le quemaban, estaban sujetos con una soga durísima…_

-Eso debería decirlo yo, haz causado un gran revuelo en la junta de hoy, ¡todo por una Kunoichi!, qué divertido…

_El dolor en la nuca era insoportable…_

-No sé a qué se refiere…-

_Debes ser valiente Hinata, de lo contrario ellos van a…_

-Y mira que poner de mal humor tan temprano al Uchiha mayor -

Hinata se estremeció…

-Sin embargo, debió divertirse más durante su baño-

_Hinata recordó nuevamente que la ropa que traía puesta, no era suya, y el cabello húmedo__**…**_

El katana pielazulado lucía divertidísimo

-¿Necesitas un analgésico?, Pein tiene un frasco lleno, en caso de que Konan no quiera…

**Habitación de Pein**

_El Uchiha mayor sostuvo la mirada por un momento al sujeto de los piercings..._

-De eso se trataba-

- No toleraré indiscreciones, ya envié a Kisame para vigilar que no cometiera alguna tontería - el Rinnegan lucía más intimidante de lo habitual

El shinobi pelinaranja le da la espalda

- Además, Madara no da explicaciones, aunque si ocasiona demasiados problemas, la eliminaremos-

**Habitación de Itachi**

-¿Por qué no me matas?- El katana pielazulado se pone serio

-Solo obedecemos órdenes, aunque siendo sincero…- Hinata parpadea

-No quiero problemas con Itachi, sobre todo ahora que_- __Kisame pasa su índice izquierdo por el cuello y la cabeza de la chica…_

-Tiene tan, precioso juguete- _Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas…_

-¿Acaso Uchiha fue tan malo?-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ **El dolor en el abdomen la hizo encogerse y despertar bruscamente…**_

_**¡Era una habitación!**_

**-Ya era tiempo que despertaras-**

_**El shinobi a quién el Líder le había encargado su tutoría, estaba frente a ella…**_

**-¿Sa-Sasuke?-**

**-Eso no importa ahora-**

**-¿Eres un Uchiha, cierto?**

**-Eso es correcto, Hinata Hyuga…**

_**Sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar.**_

…

_**Intentó ponerse en pie, pero Itachi tomó una de sus muñecas y cerró el puño como si fuera de hierro**_

**-No me haz entendido-**

_**El chakra era enorme, no podría contra eso…**_

**-Si ya lo notaste, deja de resistirte-**

**_La mirada del Uchiha mayor se endureció aún más… el líder comenzaba a hartarlo con tantas misiones, sin contar el encuentro prematuro con su hermano pequeño,_**_**¿Qué pensaría MADARA de todo esto?**_

_**Y ahora se encontraba aquí, con este nuevo "encargo" de Pein, quien poseía los ojos perlas y un cuerpo escultural, fue inevitable acercarse y…**_

_**Hinata se paralizó al estar tan cerca de ese rostro inexpresivo, el miedo la dominaba…**_

_ **Itachi retiró sus labios de los de la niña**_

**-Te lo suplico, no- **_**Sus sollozos terminaron con la escasa paciencia del shinobi**_

**-¡Mátame de una vez!- la kunoichi intentó apartarse**_** -**_

_**-**_**Si continuas de esta forma te va a lastimar más-**

_**Los ojos se volvieron escarlata, con unas marcas rarísimas en el iris**_

_**Esquivó una patada de parte de la ojiperla, quien trataba de evitar el Sharingan…**_

_**El peligro era enorme**_

**-Para fortalecer ese Byakugan, necesitaremos LECCIONES-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**

**-Lección 1, Obedecerás ciegamente a tu tutor…- **

_**El shinobi tomó a la chica del cabello y rasgó la blusa de rejilla hasta descubrir la cintura, tenía una horrible herida con tonos violáceos…**_

**- Lección 2… Lo más importante, es la lección 1-**

**Los sollozos de Hinata empezaban a molestarlo…**

**-A las chicas les encanta esto, a menos claro, que tú nunca...-**

_**La chica retiró el rostro, por lo que tomó un kunai y rasgó el pantalón a la altura de la cadera izquierda, había un raspón nuevamente…**_

**-¡Mátame de una vez!-**

_**Pasó la mano en el cabello mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la arrojó en la cama.**_

"_**No puede ser, él va a…"**_

_**No daría marcha atrás, había deseado la posesión desde el primer momento**_

**-****Tengo un remedio para eso- **_**Recorrió con sus manos la bella silueta y la estrecha cintura, mientras besó el nacimiento de los pechos**_

_**Era imposible no dejar al descubierto algo tan escultural.**_

**-****Una niña tan hermosa, no debería tener miedo-**

**- Por favor, no lo hagas-**

_**Itachi sacó una jeringa con líquido ambarino…**_

**- Lección tres, no se discute con el instructor- **

**-Por favor, no-**

_ **El sujeto la aterraba, la piel y el abdomen ardían terriblemente, no podía permitir que esto siguiera así…**__** -**_

**-Niña, ¿Cúal es tu edad?**

_ …_

**-Contesta de una vez-**

_**Que mirada tan fría, el odio que emanaba podía palparse...**_

**-No quiero, déjame ir…- **_**en un arrebato de fuerza, la chica retrocedió…**_

**-Tras de ti solo está la cabecera- Con un movimiento inmovilizó las manos de Hinata detrás de su espalda**

_**-**_** Grave error, no pensaba lastimarte tanto- ****_ahora, completamente inmovilizada, deslizó una mano por ambas heridas mientras se encogía del dolor…_**

**- Por favor, no lo hagas.-**_**Los ojos perlas se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la observaba con detenimiento.**_

**-¿****Esperas piedad de alguien que eliminó a su propio clan?-**

_**La mirada de Hinata se horrorizó cuando confesó haber eliminado a su clan sin ninguna piedad; introdujo dos dedos bruscamente, mientras ahogó su grito con la otra mano.**_

_**Tuvo un dolor agudo al atravesar el último límite, con lo que jamàs volvería a ser una niña.**_

_**La chica perdió el conocimiento en los brazos del Uchiha mayor**_

_**El shinobi tomó la jeringa y la inyectó en su muslo derecho…**_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**-¿Qué contenía el líquido ambarino?**

**¿Cúal es el plan de Madara ?**


	4. La orden de Pein

**Grax x los reviews, ****FlorItachiUchiha, el rumbo de la historia efectivamente es interesante, en este capítulo se describe el motivo por el que Hinata está en Akatsuki, salu2, espero les agrade**

**Habitación de Itachi…**

_El Uchiha entró, encontrando al Katana pielazulado discutiendo con la chica_

_Traía puesta una de sus capas de Akatsuki_

_Recordó habérsela colocado antes de atar sus tobillos y manos con la soga._

- Hinata, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Ese es tu nombre?, vaya, al menos sabré cómo decirte- la kunoichi pasó la mirada de Kisame a Itachi

Los ojos perlas llenos de tristeza cambiaron en un instante a furia tremenda…

-¿Vienes a humillarme otra vez?-

…

_El sharingan del Uchiha lucía más amenazador que nunca_

_El katana pielazulado retrocedió un paso…_

- Ejem, mocosa, bajaría el tono si fuera tú- Kisame jamás lo había visto tan molesto

Creo que hasta aquí llegó- Kisame observó el gesto frío de Itachi hacia Hinata

-El líder tiene otros planes para ti… toma el analgésico y prepárate para entrenar al anochecer-

¡!

-De lo contrario, sabes lo que sucederá-

-Ha-hai-

_Itachi arrojó una maleta sobre la cama, que la chica reconoció como propia_

- No pierdes tiempo, cierto- Kisame se cruzó de brazos

- Si ese Byakugan está educado, dará lo mismo entrenar de día o de noche-

-Te espero abajo- el shinobi de la Niebla cerró la puerta

Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos perlas

Imposible, con esa actitud no duraría mucho…

-¿Alguna duda?-

-Gomen, en realidad yo…-

_Era sólo una niña, de acuerdo al líder, no tenía más de quince años_

_Una niña, a la que había forzado unas horas antes…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Akatsuki **_**Pasillo Principal**_

_**Se reunieron, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, y Deidara**_

_ **-**_**¿No se supone que la próxima reunión sería en 3 semanas?- Kisame lucía molesto**

**- Pues, parece que hubo cambio de planes- el rubio tampoco parecía muy convencido**

**-Estábamos a punto de llegar al País del Agua -el pielazulado no podía ocultar su desagrado**

**-Guarden silencio- Black Zetsu señaló la puerta, de la que salió el marionetista**

_**Sasori abrió la puerta, y se dirigió al pasillo**_

**- Sasori sama, ¿iniciaron antes?- el rubio lucía algo sorprendido**

**- No debes practicar tu arte mientras esperamos al resto, es irresponsable de tu parte…**

**- Pero aún no llegaban los demás…- **

**-El líder ya está adentro, sabes que detesta lo hagan esperar, Deidara.-**

_**Siguieron al marionetista...**_

**Sala de Interrogatorios**

_**La actitud del Líder aterrorizaría a cualquiera**_

**- ¿No es tan tarde, cierto?- **

_**Había una Kunoichi sentada frente a Pein…**_

_**La mirada de Konan podría fulminar a cualquiera en ese instante**_

**- ¿Esa es tu decisión?- La fría voz del líder presidía en esa extraña situación**

_**La chica levantó la cara, su chaqueta estaba rasgada y salpicada de sangre, al igual que su manga izquierda**_

**-Trata de ser más inteligente-La peliazul observaba con curiosidad, **_**Pein parpadeó**_

**- ****Konan- Konan se cruzó de brazos.**

**-Mátame de una vez-**

**-Se necesita valor para hablarle así al LIDER****- **_**Pein miró a Kisame, obligándolo a callar.**_

_**-**_** Mocosa tonta, sin duda lo haría, si esa fuera mi intención-**_**el líder se había puesto de pie**_

_**-**_** Sin embargo, no es la forma más adecuada de obtener el Byakugan-**

_**¡Byakugan!.. así que es una Hyuga…**_

**- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con una niña como tú- **_**el líder toma un mechón de cabello de la chica y se lo apartó de la cara**_

**- Para obtener lo que quiero, tengo 2 opciones, tú lamentablemente solo una- **

**- La primera… es desarrollar tus facultades, que evidentemente, son muy bajas y para hacerlo, te unes a la organización y te asigno un instructor o la segunda, te elimino en este instante y uso tu cadáver para obtener el Byakugan y su información- **_**la chica pareció tomar valor y sostuvo la mirada al Líder**_

**- Lamentablemente, con tu nivel actual no lograría mucho aún usando tu cadáver, por lo que, tendría que complementar con, ¿Hanabi es su nombre? -**_**la kunoichi quedó helada**_

**-¿Qué rayos pasa?- Kisame no pudo evitar una exclamación**

**-Hanabi -**

_**La kunoichi se deja caer de rodillas frente a Pein**_

**- ¡!-**

_**Las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la kunoichi **_

**- Es la verdadera esperanza del clan, mientras a ella no le ocurra nada, no le haga daño, por favor-**

**- Está decidido entonces-**

_**El líder sacó un kunai y la tomó por el cuello**_

**-¿Acaso va a?- dijo Deidara**

**De un tajo, desprendió la bandana del cuello y la chaqueta ensangrentada.**

**La chica observó con tristeza, **_**la bandana en el suelo, mostrando una línea transversal hecha por el kunai**_**.**

_ **-Que dem-**_

_ **Pein levantó a la chica, quien mostró sus ojos perlas al resto de los Akatsuki**_

_**Pein se colocó al lado de Konan-**_** Uchiha se encargara de ti-**

**- ¡No puede ser!- Kisame observó incrédulo, al igual que Deidara y Sasori**

_**No era posible, los ojos cambiaron, volviéndose aún más pálidos y enmarcados por un par de venas al lado de las sienes…**_

**- Lo que me interesa primero, es que domines ese **_**Byakugan-**_

_**Silencio sepulcral**_

**- Haz con ella lo que quieras, sólo procura no matarla- el pelinaranja observó al Uchiha mayor**

**_La chica, lo miraba fijamente... parecía asustada, mientras sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad…_**

_**Sin embargo, era imposible apartar la vista de ese cuerpo tan bellamente proporcionado, además de los ojos que tanto lo habían sorprendido… **_

_**-Bien, la función terminó, te veo después Itachi- Kisame se marchó con el resto de los Akatsuki**_

_**-Imposible, no puede ser- La ojiperla parecía observar a un fantasma…**_

_**La mente del Uchiha mayor ideó medidas drásticas**_

_**La golpeó en el abdomen con el puño cerrado, con seguridad no iría por propia voluntad, y mucho menos con lo que ahora tenía en mente.**_

**Se reportó con Konan y acto seguido, volvió a su habitación.**

_**La kunoichi, aún inconsciente, había sido colocada sobre un pequeño taburete**_

_**Si intentaba oponerse, **_**la pasaría peor**_**, aunque eso implicara no salir tan bien librado**_

_ **La chica se encogió del dolor y recuperó la conciencia instantáneamente**_

**- Ya era tiempo para que despertaras- Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente**

**-No es posible, ¿Sa-Sasuke?**

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**_

-Si en realidad te preocupa tanto lo que ocurra con la tal Hanabi, harás lo que se te indique_-__ la chica bajó la vista_

- Hai-

_El Uchiha desenvolvió un paquete y lo colocó al lado del buró_

- Ahora come y toma el analgésico, detrás de esa puerta está la regadera-

_Salió, convencido de que la mocosa no cometería ninguna tontería…_

**Fortaleza Akatsuki**

**Entrada**

-Veamos, otra misión de nuevo-_El katana pielazulado le entregó un par de pergaminos a Itachi_

- Bien, Kisame-

_Allí estaba, nuevamente…_

_El dolor de cabeza cada vez era más terrible, pero en esta ocasión, un relámpago pasó ante sus ojos__._

-¿Ocurre algo, Itachi san?-

- No es nada-

-Me preocupa, te veo algo raro desde la pelea con ese Sannin-

La _visión del shinobi se tornó borrosa, súbitamente, volvió a la normalidad_

-Así, que ya empezó-


	5. Encuentro con Hidan

5. Encuentro con Hidan

_***Thanks por seguir...**_

_*** Los reviews son para mejorar…**_

_**Fortaleza Akatsuki**_

_**Horas más tarde, los shinobis regresaron a la fortaleza, con un par de pergaminos cada uno**_

-¿De mal humor otra vez?- Kisame observó al Uchiha mayor

La mirada de Itachi aterraría a cualquiera

-De acuerdo, está bien…- El katana pielazulado decidió guardar silencio…

**Ambos Akatsuki llegaron al PASILLO PRINCIPAL .**

_ Sale Zetsu acompañado de Tobi, al pasar frente a este último, Uchiha lo mira fijamente__…_

-Debemos irnos, Tobi-

- De acuerdo, Tobi es un buen chico-

_-Adiós Sr. Kisame y Sr. Itachi, ¿gustan algo del país del arroz?- Kisame parpadea_

_-Ejem, no gracias-_

_El extraño caníbal y su asistente salieron a su misión asignada_

_Kisame sonríe_

_-Ese Tobi me parece muy simpático-_

_**Itachi miró hacia la escalera**_

-El problema será conseguir que obedezca-

-¿Desobedecerte a ti?, no sería posible o sí?-

-No parece ser el tipo de kunoichi acostumbrada a resistir presión- El moreno cruzó los brazos

-Pensé lo mismo del asistente de Zetsu, y sigue con vida, aunque _hay que admitir que hace buenos chistes- _ Kisame asiente…

-¡El maestro Sasori se enfurecerá si demoro de nuevo!_-__ el chico rubio de la coleta sale atropelladamente_

-Pero, ¡ que dem-¡ _Itachi se había interpuesto entre los dos-_

- ¿Qué rayos pasa?- Kisame estaba sorprendido

-No hubieras querido toparte con Samehada, ¿cierto?- el pelinegro cruzó una mirada agresiva con Deidara

-De acuerdo Uchiha- la mirada de odio del rubio hacia el Uchiha asustaría a cualquiera…

_**Konan y Pein salen de la habitación de este último…**_

- ¿Acaso aún no salen por el Ichibi?- la peliazul observó a Deidara

- Estoy en eso- El rubio asintió, y observó sus reservas de arcilla explosiva

_ **Hinata salió de la habitación de Itachi…**_

- Así que eres tú- la peliazul se cruzó de brazos frente a la kunoichi

_Hinata lucía su blusa de rejilla negra con una licra corta azul marino, y el cabello recogido en una coleta…_

- ¿Por qué rayos no traes puesta la ropa de la organización?- Konan encaró a la Kunoichi

-Gomen, no había de mi talla-

- Konan, déjala así- Pein observó a las dos kunoichis

¡!

-Cumple tu parte y ahora ve con Uchiha-

_ Hinata, bajó la vista, mientras el líder y Konan desaparecieron._

-Deidara, ¿CUÁNTO MAS PIENSAS HACERME ESPERAR?-_ Una voz horrible rompió el silencio…_

- Parece que Sasori sama está furioso- dijo Kisame

_ Deidara desapareció del pasillo_

-"Parece que la mayoría de estos sujetos están saliendo de aquí"- Hinata decidió tomar medidas drásticas

_La Hyuga activó su Byakugan mientras arrojó un pergamino explosivo…_

_Un resplandor cegó al Uchiha y a Kisame…_

**La Hyuga corría por el pasillo**

-Debo prevenir a Hanabi y a papá…, tal vez si logro que Neji…-

- ¡Maldita sea!- Itachi abrió los ojos muy lentamente

-Rayos, mocosa tonta- el katana de la Niebla observó a su alrededor

_Hinata descendió por el enorme laberinto formado por el intrincado pasillo_

_**Era preferible prevenir a Konoha a seguir soportando las humillaciones de Itachi… **_

-¿Esto podría empeorar?- Hinata observó que la primera puerta estaba entreabierta

- Vaya con la niñita- Kisame bajó las escaleras, con Itachi por delante

- ¿Qué dices?-

-Sólo espero, que el par **de zombies no continúen en la fortaleza-**

La kunoichi atravesó la puerta

**Era una enorme sala en penumbra**_**,**__**sobre el piso estaba dibujado un triángulo, rodeado de un círculo negro**_

- MALDITO PAGANO, la capa quedó hecha un asco_-_

_El shinobi que entró en la habitación tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, un pendiente en el cuello, ojos púrpuras y una especie de guadaña de tres hojas en la mano_

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, ¿cuántos otros Akatsuki podrían aparecer?

-¿Qué dem?- _el shinobi vió entreabierta la puerta de la habitación…_

_ **Itachi y Kisame observaban el PASILLO PRINCIPAL… **_

-Supongo que el líder se pondrá fúrico si no encuentras a la niña- Kisame observó al Uchiha mayor

- Dem-

** Hidan observó a la intrusa …**

-"¿Más Akatsuki?, ¿cuántos son?" – Hinata observó al shinobi de la guadaña

-¿Podría ser?-

_ **Ciertamente, era una niña muy joven, (el rostro la delataba), "bonito" cuerpo , y… ojos perlas**_

-Tú eres- _una mueca burlona cruzó por el rostro del recién llegado…_

-Soy todo menos amigo de Uchiha, ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo?-

La kunoichi retrocedió contra la pared

- Valdría la pena pecar por esta preciosidad-

_**Kisame se paró en seco**_

- ¿Ocurre algo_?-__ El Katana señaló la puerta entreabierta_

-Dem-

- Creo que al Líder no le va a gustar-

- Maldición-

-Posees la tutoría más corta de la historia-

**Los ojos púrpura se clavaron frente a ella…**

-Tenemos, a la linda muñequita que Uchiha no quiso liquidar-

- No puedo sentir su chakra, esto es…-

_El inmortal arrojó su guadaña fuera del círculo y se acomodó el cabello._

-¿Así que no quieres venir, eh?-

…

-En ese caso-

_**Un relámpago cortó el ambiente, por un momento creyó ver…**_

- ¿Qué?-

_**La piel del shinobi lucía completamente negra, con marcas semejantes a las de un esqueleto**_

- No hay problema, iré por ti entonces-

_El shinobi se le lanzó encima, destruyendo la mesa donde estaba apoyada_

-¡Joder!, Kakuzu querrá que pague por esto como si fuera nuevo-

_Hinata sintió un dolor agudísimo en el hombro_

-¿Siempre eres difícil en la primera cita?-

-No puedo terminar así, Hanabi va a…-l_a kunoichi recuperó súbitamente la fuerza, dando una patada de lleno en el cuello del shinobi_

-¡Rayos!, detesto el dolor-

_Hinata le dió un puñetazo en pleno rostro, que el Jashinista detuvo con un movimiento _

_-"No funciona, ¿todos aquí tienen tanta fuerza"?-_

_ El shinobi empezó a reir mientras la sostenía por el cuello_

-¿Quién rayos eres?-

-No debiste hacer eso, preciosa… a menos que desees te ofrezca a Jashin sama-

**-¡Detente de una maldita vez!-**

_El Uchiha mayor sostenía la hoja mayor de la guadaña con la mano izquierda, mientras ponía un pie en la espalda del Shinobi inmortal_

_**¿?**_

-Creí haber dicho que mataría a cualquiera que intentara tocarla-

-¿Y necesito recordarte que no puedes matarme?-

_Alrededor del inmortal se extendió un _**semicírculo de llamas negras****…**

- ¡Itachi san!- Kisame estaba sorprendido

-¡NO ES UN JUGUETE COLECTIVO!-

-"Qué rayos tiene en los ojos"-

**La kunoichi ****nunca había visto un sharingan como ese, parecía que la pupila se encontraba fragmentada en 3 porciones**

- ¡Acabaré contigo!-

_**No era posible, en realidad Itachi ¿usaría esa técnica?**_

- ¡Joder!, la niña me encontró, no al revés,¡lárgate de una vez!-

- Llévatela, Kisame-

-Maldito pagano, eso no se va a poder-

_**El fuego negro ya llegaba a los pies del shinobi de la guadaña**_

_- __¡No__sean_ estúpidos y dejen de pelear de una maldita vez!_- __un shinobi con suturas por todo el cuerpo se interpuso entre Itachi y Hidan. _

- "Malditos fenómenos"-

-Tienen suerte de que el líder se encuentre investigando- Kakuzu observó furioso a Hidan

_Samehada se encontraba sobre la rarísima guadaña_

_-_Si ambos pelean ninguno saldrá bien librado- Kisame secundó la opinión del tesorero

_Itachi levantó a Hinata, mientras Hidan se sacudía la capa._

-Me estoy hartando de todo este asunto- Kakuzu se retiró de entre los dos shinobis

-Vale, necesito leer un ritual nuevo-

- Más tarde ajustaremos cuentas por el mobiliario roto-

- Por cierto- el inmortal miró a Itachi y la Hyuga

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Hidan ignoró la pregunta de Kisame

- Avisame cuando te hartes de Uchiha, preciosa, prometo no decepcionarte-

_**Itachi jaló a la chica del brazo, arrastrándola literalmente frente a los sorprendidos shinobis**_

_…_

_Kakuzu fulminó a Hidan con la mirada_

-Vámonos, Hidan-

- ¡Joder!, siempre me interrumpes en momentos cruciales-

- "Hacía tiempo que Itachi san no usaba esa técnica"-

_Hidan se detiene a medio pasillo, el tesorero y Kisame quedan sorprendidos__… _

-¿En qué piensas ahora?- el tesorero se exasperaba con su compañero

- En la muñequita que tiene Uchiha para pasar el tiempo-

-Sigues con eso, ¿eh?-

**-¿Y que piensa hacer?, ¿¡matarme!-**

-Imbécil, hay peores formas que matar a alguien-

-Eso está por verse-

**-"Tsukiyomi puede desquiciar a cualquiera…"- **Kisame recordó el encuentro entre Itachi y Sasuke

…

** El sharingan irradiaba odio a quien lo mirara**

_El encuentro con el shinobi de los ojos púrpuras parecía haber enloquecido al Uchiha mayor…_

**Deseaba que terminara con ella, ahora que estaban en su habitación…**

- Quítate la ropa-

¡!

**El dolor en su cabeza parecía atravesarlo**

- ¡Que te quites la mald… ropa!-

-¡Mátame de una vez!-

_Itachi tomó la muñeca izquierda de la chica y la torció hacia arriba_

_Los ojos perlas se llenaron de lágrimas_

- Te tomaré cuando me plazca-

_La chica ahogó un grito de dolor__…_

- Sólo yo puedo tenerte, y nada lo cambiará-

¿Itachi tiene ya dificultades para usar el Mangekyo sharingan?

-De acuerdo a los reviews se definirá el rumbo del siguiente capítulo.

** ¿Cuál es el plan de Pein?**

** Qué pasara con Hidan?**


	6. El poder del Mangekyo Sharingan

6. El poder del Mangekyo Sharingan

Es el preámbulo a la cacería de bijuus...

Los review ayudan a mejorar, y dependiendo de los resultados de la encuesta, será el siguiente capi.

Habitación de Itachi…

_Lo habría matado_

_**Si acaso era posible con un inmortal**_

-Estás provocando demasiados problemas-

Itachi se encontraba fuera de sí, habría sido tan fácil acabar con todo

Utilizando toda su fuerza, la mataría seguramente, pero si deseaba que siguiera viva…

-¡Acaba conmigo!-

- No sabes lo que pides, niña tonta-

Las lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de la kunoichi.

Seguiría forcejeando, una verdadera molestia, así que tomó el lìquido ambarino que le había dado Pein y se lo clavó a la chica en el hombro izquierdo.

-No vuelvas la vista atrás-

¿?

-Una vez dentro de la Organización, eliminarán todo lo cercano a ti en caso de que falles-

Observó la piel de la ojiperla, aparentemente, no sangraba de ninguna herida

Por lo tanto, Hidan no podría utilizar su ritual.

Los ojos negros la observaron de frente, la Hyuga seguía aterrorizada…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Itachi desactivó el sharingan

-Estando aquí, es la única forma de proteger tus intereses-

Itachi se levantó, tomó una manta y la cubrió

…

La chica Hyuga parpadeó

-¿Quién es Hanabi?-

-Mi-

Nuevamente, allí estaba…

Le dió la espalda, sacó un pañuelo de la capa, y se limpió el **ojo derecho, que estaba sangrando**

"No debí usar el Amaterasu, MADARA tenía razón"

- Mi hermana menor-

- ¿Y debo suponer que es por ella que sigues aquí?-

Era evidente que no sabía que contestar…

_El dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable, el shinobi se sentó a la orilla de la cama_

-¿Es tan importante para ti?-

- Mientras ella esté bien, el clan tendrá un futuro, yo soy… demasiado débil para protegerlo_- _

El líquido ambarino que inyectó la primera noche y ahora nuevamente, serviría para contrarrestar el veneno que usó Sasori en su captura, sin embargo con Hidan… eso no sería útil.

-Haz lo que quieras, mientras no toquen a Hanabi-

-De acuerdo-

Itachi se levantó de la cama.

-Duerme de una vez, mañana no tendré piedad contigo-

¡!

La chica no alcanzaba a comprender por qué este asesino no la mató después de lo acontecido… ¿acaso cambió de opinión al saber de Hanabi?

- Intenta dormir un poco, no podrás moverte hasta mañana-

Itachi azotó la puerta de la regadera

_- ¿Por qué rayos la defiendo tanto?- _

_Tomó un baño para relajarse_

-Mi único interés es…-

_**Flash Back**_

_**El **__** pequeño niño de cabello negro llorando entre dos cadáveres**_

_**SUS PADRES**__…_

_**-Itachi, ¿por qué?-**_

Agradeció mentalmente

_que la chica estuviera dormida mientras el chorro de agua caía sobre su espalda, de lo contrario… otro escape como esos y no correría con tanta suerte…_

_**-Para probar de lo que era capaz-**_

_**Su mirada aterrada era más de lo que podía soportar**_

_**El niño tocó su herida en el hombro, sin poder creer lo que decía su hermano mayor**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

¡Qué dem!, eso dolió-su aspecto era terrible, además tenía el cuerpo lleno de raspones.

Recordó habérselos hecho después de regresar a la fortaleza, en su " papel de sensei protector"

-¡Maldito Kakuzu!, siempre corta el agua caliente-salió del baño, no sin antes, haber limpiado su rostro **de las gotas de sangre que siempre tenía después del acceso de tos…**

- Esto, avanza demasiado rápido-

Notó a la kunoichi dormida y procedió a descansar también

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-¿Cómo que otra junta urgente?- Kisame tenía esperanzas de un par de días libres

- El Líder acaba de llegar, sólo cumplimos órdenes- Itachi lucía fastidiado también

- Deidara y Sasori sama aún deben estar en camino por el Kazekage- Zetsu observó a Kisame e Itachi

Se encontraron con Kakuzu y Hidan, quien apenas se estaba abrochando la capa

-Así es, no sé cuáles son los planes del Líder-

-¡Joder!, ¿habrá algún momento de libertad en este maldito lugar?-

-Cállate, probablemente tiene que ver con tu travesura de anoche_-_

Itachi y Kisame se miraron

_**¿Pein amonestará a los Akatsukis o será algo relacionado con los bijuus?**_

_**¿El poder del Mangekyo Sharingan está repercutiendo severamente en Itachi?**_

Dependiendo de los reviews, el fic tomará un giro interesante….

_**Saludos**_


	7. ¿Y si le cedieras a la chica?

**Cap. 7. ¿Y si le cedieras a la chica?**

_**Grax x los reviews, decidí actualizar rápido como agradecimiento… sin embargo me interesa saber que opinen en la encuesta del final para el futuro del fic…**_

_**Saludos**_

**Fortaleza Akatsuki, Pasillo**

El jashinista se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Itachi y Kisame

-Si no he hecho nada!, todavía…-

-Basta, Hidan-

-Vamos, Itachi san- el katana pielazulado se adelantó al par de zombies

-Sí-

Decidió no caer en las provocaciones de un imbécil como Hidan

Entraron en la

**SALA PRINCIPAL…**

-Tenemos un, ligero retraso- Konan señaló la cabecera, el_Líder aún no llegaba_

_El ambiente en la sala de juntas era más frío de lo habitual…_

El ninja con la máscara de espirales observaba la silla de Pein

-Esto es extraño, ¿no lo cree, Sr Zetsu?-

-Silencio, Tobi- Zetsu silenció a su asistente

- Lo haré, Tobi es un buen chico-

_-_Muy bien-

La sala entera miró hacia el líder…

_-Iniciemos de una vez-_

_-Todo está como lo indicaste- Konan volteó hacia la ventana_

-Nos reuniremos en un día en la cueva señalada para la extracción del Ichibi- Señaló el pelinaranja

-¿Quiere decir que?- dijo Kisame

-"¡Tan rápido?"- Itachi lucía sorprendido

- Está recién capturado- Pein se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a todos

_- _¡Vaya!, Sasori sama y Deidara son buenos-

-Tobi- Zetsu hacía un tremendo esfuerzo para "controlar" a Tobi

-Sabía que podrían, sus sempais son increíbles, ¿verdad que sí?

-Basta, Tobi-

Hidan golpea la mesa con la mano…

-¿Y para eso nos mandas llamar? ¡ ya lo sabíamos desde la semana pasada!-

El líder fulmina a Hidan con la mirada

- Es cierto-

….

-Tengo cosas más importantes en qué gastar mi tiempo-

- Si, supongo que es lo que piensas- La voz del líder era más cortante de lo habitual

Hidan parpadeó…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

El shinobi de los piercings se topó con los ojos púrpuras.

- Lo que quisiera saber, ¿por qué rayos casi destruyen la sala de Ceremonias?-

-¿¡Cómo dices!- Zetsu y Konan se veían sorprendidísimos

El inmortal señaló al tesorero de forma acusadora…

-¡Joder, Kakuzu!, eres un Maldito soplón-

-Para servirte, no tendrás pago en dos semanas-

El shinobi levanta la guadaña…

-No empieces con eso- el tesorero y su compañero, no se llevaban nada bien

-"Ahora involucrará a Itachi san"- Kisame, en cambio, estimaba al Uchiha Mayor

- No peleen, sean buenos chicos-

Tobi observó a Itachi, evidentemente, sospechaba algo

-Pein, no estarás pensando que…-

La peliazul observó a su pareja, Pein parpadeó

_ El inmortal bajó la guadaña y empezó a reírse…_

- Estoy de acuerdo, se me pasó la jodida mano-

-¡Queeeeé!-

Todos quedaron en shock

-"Qué rayos le pasa a este tipo"- el Uchiha estaba sorprendido

- "¿Por qué rayos este demente se está culpando de todo?"-

Itachi y Kisame intercambiaron miradas

-Me, sobrepasé un poco- el inmortal se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento de nuevo

- ¿Es cierto eso, Hidan?- Pein observó a Hidan

- Algo pasa contigo- Konan no lucía nada convencida

- Estúpido líder,¡por qué lo dudas?-

- Quizá, por que los rastros de chakra no son únicamente tuyos, y los restos de fuego negro llaman poderosamente la atención-

Pein e Itachi se miran fijamente…

-De acuerdo, en un día extraeremos al Shukaku,y, Uchiha, encárgate, de ese asunto cuanto antes, quiero ese Byakugan.-

_Konan se levantó de la silla y salió de la reunión sin mirar atrás _

Tres días después

EN UN LUGAR CERCANO a SUNAKAGURE,

_**El Ichibi fue sellado en la estatua, mientras Deidara y Sasori arrojaban al suelo el cadáver del Kazekage… **_

- Eso es todo- Pein miró a Konan y ambos _desaparecieron del lugar_

- Debemos irnos, Itachi san, después de todo utilizaron el treinta por ciento de nuestro chakra para esa técnica- Kisame tenía razón, lo mejor sería descansar un poco.

El fanático imbécil se paró frente a Itachi

…

-¿Algún problema?- Kisame suspiró, en realidad Hidan era un imbécil…

-No hablo contigo pescadito, sino con Mr Congeniality…

_Ahora no, no cuando PODÍA INTENTAR MATARLO_

- ¿Terminaste de jugar con la muñequita?-

…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- Kisame observó al inmortal

-Itachi san, no caigas en las provocaciones de este tipo-

Hidan hizo una mueca burlona

-Viva la amistad …- Itachi miró fijamente al inmortal

-No es mi problema que Kakuzu te aborrezca- El albino parpadeó…

-Y mates el tiempo más que fastidiando al resto de la organización, me aburres-

El jashinista estalló

-Además de pagano, imbécil-

Itachi observó a Kisame

-Adelántate, Kisame-

-Si el líder se enteraba que el pleito fue por la mocosa, estaría muerta en estos momentos-

-Sería un desperdicio, ¿no lo crees?

-Ya veo-

El jashinista observó al poseedor del Sharingan

-Deja tu juguete a alguien que lo use, Uchiha-

¿Cómo era posible que este sujeto lo sacara de quicio en tiempo récord?

-Dije que no-

-Quiero divertirme un poco, y sabes lo que pasa si me enfado-

Le pagaría con la misma moneda…

-Me importa un comino lo que te enfade o no-

- No te conviene, ¿o quieres que te ofrezca a Jashin sama?-

-A tu "pseudoDios", ¿con ese lema de la masacre total?-

Hidan levanta la guadaña…

-¡No es un lema, imb… es mi ideología!-

- ¡Basta ustedes dos!- el tesorero lucía a punto de matar a quien estuviera enfrente

- Tu actitud no es congruente, entonces- observó a Hidan cada vez más molesto

-Te voy a-

- ¡Suficiente!-

- ¡JODER! ¿por qué te entrometes, maldito Kakuzu?-

- Nos largamos por el bijuu de 2 colas, y el recorrido es largo_** -**_

-No he terminado contigo- apuntó con la guadaña al Uchiha mayor

- Puedo decir lo mismo-

Hidan y Kakuzu desaparecen,

_ Kisame caminó hacia Itachi_

-Si fuera tú, me cuidaría las espaldas-

- Te veo luego-

-De acuerdo_-__Kisame se retiró mientras, Itachi tomó otro camino…_

Una sombra se cruzó ante el ya solitario Uchiha Mayor

-Sal de una vez-

-**Parece que tienes competencia**_**-**_

_En momentos, el mismo__ MADARA __lo exasperaba__…_

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

**-Pues, Hidan-**

-Ese estúpido sólo intenta fastidiarme-

**-Puede darse ese lujo, ¿no lo crees?-**

-Debería buscarse otro pasatiempo-

**- Lo sé****-**

Suspiró, no deseaba un enfrentamiento con Madara

**- Aunque si ustedes dos se atacan, no sé qué podría pasar.**

_¿Por qué rayos siempre tenía razón? _

**-No son convenientes peleas internas en la Organización****, cuando pedí el Byakugan, no pensé que ocurriría esto-**

Lo odiaba, de no ser por él, ni siquiera estaría en Akatsuki

_**-A menos claro, que te importe esa mocosa-**_

_-Ahora el que imagina cosas eres tú-_

**-Tu fuerza está disminuyendo, evita enfrentamientos innecesarios-**

**…**

**-¿Qué tal está tu visión?**

**"¿Qué rayos tramas, Madara?"**

**-No acortes tu vida por algo que no vale la pena-**

-Son indicaciones de Pein, no se puede hacer nada-

-** ¿Y si le cedieras a la chica?-**

**-Es cuestión de principios, no le seguiré el juego a ese fanático-**

**-Me sorprendes, ¿dónde estaban tus principios cuando la forzaste a…?-**

_¿En realidad MADARA había dicho eso?_

_**-Ya obtuviste lo que querías, deja que Hidan se divierta-**_

-He dicho que no-

**-Por un tonto capricho pelearías con él?****-**

-Descubriremos cuánto dolor es capaz de soportar un inmortal-

**-¿En realidad estás tan seguro como sonaste?-**

**…**

Itachi observó a Madara

_-Una vez dentro de la Organización, eliminarán todo lo cercano a ti en caso de que falles-_

_-Estando aquí, es la única forma de proteger tus intereses-_

-Sus ataques son lentos, pero el ritual es devastador-

-No lo niego-

-**Pensé que Sasuke era tu único objetivo-**

- Es cierto-

**-No comprendo tu actitud-**

- No tienes por qué hacerlo-

El ayudante de Zetsu, mejor conocido como Tobi, conversaba frente al Uchiha mayor

**-****¿Te imaginas qué pienso hacer con ese Byakugan?-**

**…**

¿ Itachi se encuentra enfermo?

_**¿Por qué Itachi llama MADARA a Tobi?**_

_**Va la encuesta, de sus resultados será la trama del siguiente capítulo, de sus resultados sale la continuación…**_

_**¿Madara quiere el Byakugan como un sustituto del sharingan o será un plan diferente?**_

_**Desean el punto de vista Akatsuki (no visto), en la captura del INBI (¿la pelea de Hidan y Kakuzu con este? O el entrenamiento de Hinata con Itachi)**_


	8. 8 El trato

Gracias x los reviews Bella Uchija, Shirowiu, respecto al capítulo 7, aunque nadie aún ha votado en la encuesta, les sugiero hacerlo para el rumbo del fic…

Salu2 y espero sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo…

8. El trato

**Atardecer…**

**Fortaleza Akatsuki**

_Se observa a un shinobi de cabello y piel azul blandiendo una espada envuelta por rarísimas vendas sobre una kunoichi vestida con la túnica Akatsuki y zapatillas negras_

_ Frente a frente, en una especie de estadio, con varios espectadores observando a cierta distancia_

- Muy bien, niña- _la kunoichi detuvo el ataque de Samehada _

-Buena pelea- Zetsu observó a los combatientes,- aunque Kisame no usa todo su chakra

-De lo contrario, estaría muerta- _Konan observa a Pein_

….

_Hinata esquivó el ataque, Samehada se estrelló contra el piso, abriendo una grieta enorme_

- Dem-

- Mejora eso- Kisame parecía estar disfrutando la pelea

_El Uchiha mayor se encontraba a un lado, con el resto de los Akatsuki…_

- No puedo creer, que Sasori sama esté muerto- _los brazos del rubio tenían unas rarísimas suturas__…_

_Itachi miró al rubio…_

_"En realidad, se han vuelto fuertes, Sasori era un shinobi extraordinario"_

- Así es- El caníbal no parecía muy contento

-Espero que Kakuzu y Hidan no demoren con el INBI- la peliazul observaba a Pein y Deidara

- Mejor preocupate por tu nuevo senpai- el rubio miró interrogante a Pein

-No quiero hablar de un tipo con edad mental de 4 años- Pein y Konan observaron sorprendidos a Deidara

…

_Todo es envuelto por niebla espesa_

_La silueta de la kunoichi rodeó Kisame_

- ¡Dem!, ¡la niebla no afecta como debería!-_el pielazulado las esquivó con Samehada_

_-_Maldita mocosa_…-__la kunoichi apretó los puños con la figura de papel que tenía en la mano_

-De acuerdo, pelearé en serio-

_Kisame activó varios sellos, inundando el estadio donde combatían… _

….

-"No está bromeando"-Itachi observaba sin perder detalle

La niebla se hizo más densa

-Olvidaba, que también puedes hacer eso-

-Este sujeto en realidad es muy fuerte, tiene demasiado chakra- observó detenidamente los canales de energía

-Sin embargo, siento que esto no es todo-

Kisame sonríe…

-Muy cierto niña, no tienes idea del chakra que puedo manejar, aunque es posible que con esos ojos detectes parte de sus movimientos…-

Hinata se pone en guardia…

Itachi observaba la pelea sin expresión…

-Toda una sorpresa-

_ Afloraron cinco tiburones_

¡Te comeremos entera, muñequita!_ –_

_"Dem, Kisame se está saliendo de control"- Itachi parpadeó…_

_Hinata activó su j_yuuken_ pero los tiburones le cayeron encima_

_Pein parpadea _

- No lo haces mal, pero es tiempo de acabar con esto-

_Los tiburones volaron despedazados, Kisame sonríe…_

- ¡Mald..!, ocuparé más chakra-

_Una nueva ola gigantesca se estrelló directamente contra la Hyuga…_

_El shinobi de los piercings se levantó de las gradas_

_-Pein, no irás a …- la peliazul observó furiosa…_

- ¡Basta ya!- El katana pielazulado estalló

- ¡Me estaba divirtiendo!-

_La kunoichi lucía palidísima y se desvaneció_

**¡!**

**Los akatsuki parpadearon… el Uchiha mayor no estaba en las gradas…**

_-_ ¿¡Qué rayos pensabas!_ -_**Itachi tenía en brazos a Hinata**

_**En el piso había un charco de sangre**_

"Iba a ocurrir algo así"

_El Uchiha mayor le dió la espalda a Kisame… y sacó a la chica del estadio._

-¿Itachi san se sentirá bien?- Kisame caminaba entre los charcos de agua

-Esto no se ve todos los días- Konan sonrió un poco

-¿Ahora que lo pienso, dónde rayos está Tobi?- Deidara buscó con la mirada a su nuevo compañero

_Pein cerró los ojos _

**El Uchiha mayor caminó con la kunoichi en brazos por el pasillo**

Kisame poseía muchísimo chakra, obviamente no tenía oportunidad…

- Bien peleado, niña-

_Hinata intentó abrir los ojos_

- No desgastes así el chakra-

_Itachi abrió la puerta de su habitación, con la chica en brazos_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

_El shinobi no contestó, de un cajón, extrajo algo y la condujo al pasillo_

Dem, estúpido Kisame-

"¿Por qué me preocupa tanto"

_ Se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo._

- Tu nueva habitación.-

_Se ve la cama, clóset, una mesa de centro, y sobre la silla la mochila de la kunoichi…_

- Esto, es-

_ El shinobi pone la mano en su pierna izquierda y saca un frasco de la capa_

_La Hyuga se encogió del dolor y observó el frasco en manos de Itachi_

_-Coloca un sello en la puerta, por si acaso-_

_La Hyuga observó la mirada escarlata, era en verdad escalofriante…_

-¿Cómo dices?-

- Son demasiadas preguntas para una "niña" tan pequeña-

_-Gomen, yo, lo siento, en verdad, haré lo que me diga, pero no lastimen a Hanabi, por favor…-_

_La imagen era realmente conmovedora, excepto para un asesino de rango S…_

- Este ungüento sirve para cortes profundos, pudiste terminar desangrada-

Se sintió incómodo, los sorprendidos ojos perlas parpadearon

_Retiró el vendaje de la pierna izquierda y abrió el frasco_

- Eres, como, alguien que conozco-_Itachi cortó una venda y envolvió el corte en la pierna_

- ¿Acaso tú?-

- **Sasuke, nunca medía consecuencias**…-

- ¿Sasuke?_ -_

_Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta_

-Itachi san-

_"¿Acaso lo había llamado?, sólo imaginación, obviamente"_

- A… arigato-

_El Uchiha mayor no la dejó terminar…_

_Tomó el delicado cuello y pasó su mano sobre el largo cabello azulado_

_La kunoichi permanecía inmóvil…_

- No hables más-

_Posó sus labios sobre los de la niña_

_Labios rojos, llenos, excitantes_

_Despedía el mismo perfume de aquella noche _

_**La noche en que tomó su cuerpo a la fuerza**_

_Dos pequeñas gotas transparentes cayeron en el dorso de su mano…_

_Hinata se sentó en el borde de la cama; tenía crispados los puños, mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas _

_- En realidad, la imagen no lo ayudaba mucho…-_

_Era realmente hermosa, la escena que imaginaba cada vez con más intensidad, sus manos recorriendo la estrecha cintura, busto grande y firme, las piernas bellamente torneadas_

_Por otro lado, la aterrorizaba sólo escuchar su voz…_

_Sería muy sencillo repetirlo_

-Cuida esa herida-

_Los ojos perlas lo observaron…_

-Hai-

"Sólo hay una forma de liberar por completo ese Byakugan"

_**Una sombra cruzó por la puerta entreabierta, percatándose de toda la escena**_

**Comedor**

_Pein y Konan toman té_

_Zetsu observaba la discusión__._

- ¿Y a dónde se dirige ahora?-

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, por algo es el líder de esta organización-

La peliazul liberó una figura de origami

- Madara fue por el anillo de Orochimaru/ Espero que no demore tanto- Zetsu platicaba consigo mismo

El shinobi caníbal miró hacia la ventana.

- Ya están aquí-/Ahora sellaremos al Inbi y al Sanbi-

-Bien, le pondré las manos encima a…- Pein enmudeció al ver a**__****Hidan y Kakuzu**

-¿Qué?- El tesorero puso un portafolio lleno de billetes en la mesa

_Todos observaron al shinobi de la guadaña_

-¿Qué te pasó, en el cuello?- La peliazul miró asustadísima a Hidan

….

_**Deidara e Itachi llegaron al comedor…**_

- ¡No puede ser!- El rubio lucía impactado

"¿Qué rayos le pasó a este sujeto"?

-¡Joder!, ¿qué no puede ser?-

- Hidan- Kakuzu mostró a Pein el contenido del portafolios

…

-¡ME CORTARON LA MALDITA CABEZA, no soporto el jodido cuello!, ¿algo más?-

El shinobi de los piercings estaba furioso

- No justifica, ¡además **casi matas al INBI**!-

-¡Tienes a tu _**estúpido jinchuriiki de dos**____**c**_olas!, además sabes que ¡cuando me enciendo, si decido cargarme lo que sea, lo hago!-

_Kakuzu observó a ambos shinobis_

-Además cobramos el rescate de uno de los doce guardianes del país del Fuego y eliminamos a otro-

-¿ Y se puede saber quién autorizó ese peculiar recorrido?- todos sabían que el Inbi no se encontraba en el país del Fuego

-¿Acaso te importa, rubio pirómano?-

-Basta ya- El pelinaranja impuso orden

- Demoraremos cuatro días con el INBI y otros seis para el tres colas- Konan se cruzó de brazos

-Ya que apenas conseguimos el anillo del desertor- Pein se dispuso a contar el dinero con Kakuzu

**Habitación de Itachi, instantes después**

**Había vuelto a su habitación, aunque no imaginaba que ****EL**** hubiera regresado tan rápido**

- ¿Acaso tú?-

**-Orochimaru está muerto-**

- ¿Qué dices?-

**- Al menos, es lo que dice su chakra comparado con el de tu hermano-**

_Itachi parpadeó…_

**Sin embargo, su poder aún no es rival para el tuyo, no inicies la confrontación, aún-**

Nuevamente, era difícil respirar, el acceso de tos provocó que sangrara de nuevo

…

-Será mejor apresurarnos, Pein desea terminar con "eso" enseguida-

**-Como sea, obedece al líder de Akatsuki…**

-¿Sabes que tu cinismo no tiene límites?

El shinobi parpadeó, ambos sharingan se encontraron…

**Un par de horas más tarde, **_**la Hyuga observa el **_**pasillo******_**desierto **_

-¿Dónde se metieron?-

**Afuera de la habitación de Itachi, había un rastro de sangre**_…_

¡!

_La puerta estaba entreabierta._

_-_ Itachi-

_¿Cómo era posible _**preocuparse por alguien como él**_**?**_

_Poseía un poder enorme, e imponía terror, aún entre los Akatsuki_

_El rastro de sangre llegaba hasta la mesa de centro_

- Esto, es-

_Observó un frasco de píldoras sobre la mesa_

- ¿Por qué está usando medicamento?-

_Un solo movimiento, la chica estaba inmovilizada…_

-Miren qué tenemos aquí-

_El shinobi inmortal tenía la guadaña en el cuello de la chica, mientras con la otra mano la inmovilizaba por la cintura._

- ¡Joder!, ¿no tienes ya habitación propia?-

_**El frío que emanaba, no parecía venir de una persona**_

_-Llamas mucho la atención para andar vagando en habitaciones ajenas sin correr riesgos-_

_**-**_Hidan-

Los ojos púrpuras mostraban maldad…

-Era OBVIO que estarías en tu habitación o en la de Mr Congeniallity-

Sintió los fríos labios recorrer su cuello…

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

_Hidan desliza la mano de la cintura y la pone en la barbilla de la kunoichi._

- Verás mocosa, vamos a sellar dos jinchuriikis, pero antes-

¡!

- Tú…-

-Uchiha no te sacará de esta, a tiempo-

-Sólo eres un juguete más dentro de la fortaleza, pero…-

-Podríamos hacer un trato-

_Hidan baja la guadaña…_

- ¡Jamás haría un trato contigo!-

El inmortal sonrió sádicamente…

-¡Jod!, la última persona que dijo eso, está desangrándose en una celda, ¡sólo porque Kakuzu me impidió eliminarla!-

_**-El cuello del shinobi lucía unas rarísimas suturas…**_

-¡!-

El jashinista señaló su cabeza y soltó una carcajada…

- Kakuzu tuvo que ponérmela de nuevo, estúpida Konoha, caerá dentro de poco-

-No puede ser… eso es…-

_El shinobi soltó a Hinata y se cruzó de brazos._

-Escucha niña, **te conviene hacerlo-**

¿?

-Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- **La trajeron apena**s hace unos momentos-

_La kunoichi parpadeó_

- Ojos perlas y cabello castaño -

-¡No, no puede ser!-

_La kunoichi tomó a Hidan de la capa_

- No se parecen tanto, qué lástima, pensé que sería más agraciada-

- ¡Hanabi!, ¿dónde la tienen?-

_El shinobi le dió la espalda_

-Sabía que te interesaría… aunque jamás la encontrarás** tú** **sola **en esta enorme fortaleza-

_-Mi hermana, yo-_

_El inmortal se cruzó de brazos_

- ¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?**-**

…

_**Hice una nueva encuesta…**_

_**¿Qué pasará con Hanabi, desean que Hinata logre verla?**_

_**¿De lograr que ella la vea, hará un trato con Hidan a espaldas de los Akatsuki?**_

_**Espero sus reviews y respuestas para la encuesta**_

_**Salu2**_


	9. El asesinato

**9. El asesinato**

**Fortaleza Akatsuki**

**En una sala, una niña pequeña arrodillada, veía a cierto Akatsuki…**

"¿Era posible llegar a estos límites?"

La niña lloró, sin que esto conmoviera al shinobi de los piercings

"¿Qué rayos tramaba el líder?"

-Procedamos entonces-_el pelinaranja tomó una katana y levantó a la niña por el cuello_

**AL ANOCHECER…**

- ¿Por qué el líder hizo algo así?- Kisame caminaba por el pasillo, cuando algo llamó su atención

¡!

**El inmortal **_**abrió su puerta y sonrió a la chica**_

_-Así que el juguete decidió cambiar de dueño-_

_…_

_La Hyuga entró en la habitación del Jashinista_

Qué dem, será mejor que Itachi san no sepa esto-

**Los ojos escarlata observaban hacia el horizonte…**

_Ya lo había pensado mejor_

_No importaba lo que Madara creyera o dijera, no era interés en esa niña_

_Mostrando tanta debilidad, sería un blanco fácil dentro de la Organización_

_Aunque hablaría con ella cuando estuviera más tranquila_

**Dentro de la** **habitación de HIDAN…**

-¿No me dirás nada?-

- No-

_El shinobi sonríe mientras la observa._

-¿No piensas suplicarme?-

…

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo que tú decidas hacer-

-En ese caso…-

_El Akatsuki la besó en los labios, mientras un leve temblor invadía a la kunoichi…_

¿Arrepentida tan pronto?-

_ **La chica respiró profundo, permitiendo que esa lengua explorara el interior de su boca…**_

**Akatsuki, Sala principal.**

_El shinobi pielazulado observó a Itachi servirse un poco de té_

-El líder sí puede tomar un descanso afuera- Deidara moldeaba un poco de arcilla

- Mientras permanecemos aquí, como buenos chicos- El rubio observó a Tobi

-Guarden silencio, la contabilidad no se revisa sola-

**Habitación de Hidan…**

_El shinobi tomó a la chica de los hombros y deslizó su lengua por el cuello…_

-Yo…

-Te dije que "jugarías" conmigo algún día…-

…

_El jashinista sonrió…¡ni siquiera iba a intentar resistirse!_

-¿No intentarás defenderte?, serás poseída por mí-

**-Hanabi está muerta, nada importa ya-**

_-Oye, cumplí mi parte del trato, pero Uchiha, te quedó mal…-_

_Oírlo hablar así fue como una bofetada, aunque iba más allá del dolor físico…_

-Sólo te suplico que acabes conmigo en cuanto hayas terminado-

-¿Y terminar con mi juguete nuevo?, no lo creo niña-

_**Hidan sonríe de medio lado… **_

_Los ojos perlas continuaban inexpresivos…_

_-Vale, tal vez lo haga, pero vas a tener que portarte muy bien si no quieres que me arrepienta y te conserve más tiempo, ¿eh?-_

-Estoy segura, que no te importa lo que opinen los demás-

El inmortal se cruzó de brazos

-Quítate la ropa…-

_El rostro de Hinata, demostraba el ánimo destrozado_

-Como, desees…-

_**La chica desabotono la capa mostrando el top negro y la minifalda.**_

-Eres una verdadera muñeca-

…

-Sería un desperdicio acabar con tan precioso juguete-

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos perlas…

-¡Por favor, es lo único que te pediré!-

_**La expresión de Hidan aterrorizaría a cualquiera…**_

_Tomó a la chica por el cabello y la mordió en los labios__, hasta que la sangre tibia fue tomada por la boca del shinobi _

-Si deseas que las cosas sean así, estoy de acuerdo, pequeña mocosa-

_Arrojó a la chica en la cama, acto seguido, se desabrochó la capa…_

-Quiero que disfrutes esto tanto como lo haré yo-

**Hidan hizo una mueca burlona**

- Estúpido Itachi, permitir que masacraran a la pequeñita…-

…

_Ahora quedaba a la vista el sujetador de encaje…_

-No importa ahora- Las lágrimas de la niña comenzaban a irritarlo

_Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y puso su mano en la pierna de la chica._

-Me parece más divertido, si lo hago yo-

**Momentos después**

**Akatsuki, sala principal**

La actitud de Kisame no era normal, había algo raro

- ¿Qué ocurre Kisame?-

-Ejem, nada-

Itachi dejó el té sobre la mesa

- Jamás haz sabido mentir, ¿cierto?-

_Deidara guardó un poco de arcilla en la bolsa_

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-

…

Kisame conocía a Itachi lo suficiente, se molestaría si no hablaba claro

- Hinata, está, con Hidan-

¡!

-Y yo que pensé que ganarías la partida- Kakuzu se enfrascó en sus cálculos

_Sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas…_

_-Maldito fanático- todos observaron sorprendidos a Itachi_

_-Itachi san, tú…-_

_El katana piel azulado se puso de pie…_

_-Tal vez debería acompañarte-_

_La expresión del Sharingan aterrorizaría a cualquiera…_

_-Si te parece-_

**Simultáneamente, en la habitación de Hidan**

_El shinobi deslizó sus manos sobre la cintura mientras colocó la capa sobre los hombros de la chica_

**Los ninjas corrieron hacia las habitaciones**

-Itachi san, ella fue por voluntad propia-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Deidara

- No puedes hacer nada al respecto- Kisame veía sorprendido a Itachi

-¡La va a matar!, ¿no lo entienden? -

_Itachi empujó la puerta…_

_Se escucha un ruido terrible de metal__…_

¡!

_En el piso, sobre un círculo, se encontraba la kunoichi_

-¿Pero qué…?-

_El shinobi, con la piel completamente negra, sujetaba la guadaña mientras veía a los recién llegados_

- Ya es tarde, Uchiha-

_Un hilo de sangre resbalaba sobre los labios entreabiertos_

_La kunoichi tenía una katana clavada en corazón_

_ **Realizamos nueva encuesta basada en Reviews para averiguar qué ocurrió entre Hinata y Hanabi**_

_**¿Hinata logró hablar con su hermanita?**_

_**¿Sería Itachi el encargado de la ejecución?**_

_**Dejen sus reviews para el futuro del siguiente capi...**_


	10. El ritual de Hidan

10. El ritual de Hidan

¡Sorry por tardar en actualizar, han sido motivos de fuerza mayor, el próximo capítulo estará en 3 semanas!

Recuerden la encuesta para el futuro del fic…

Este capítulo tiene 3 Flash Back, tratando de aclarar dudas de los capítulos anteriores…

**Habitación de Hidan.**

…

-No, puede ser- dijo Deidara

El siguiente movimiento fue muy sorpresivo, incluso para los Akatsuki

Itachi se arrojó sobre Hidan, estrellándolo contra el piso

¡!

-Jod-

- ¡Maldita sea!- El Uchiha _asestó varios puñetazos al inmortal, mientras Deidara y Kisame no sabían qué hacer _

_El jashinista empezó a reir…_

-¿Te afectó demasiado, Uchiha?-

El pielazulado y Deidara estaban seguros de algo… Itachi probablemente averiguaría ** cómo** destruir a un inmortal…

- ¡IMB!-

El katana de la Niebla se acercó a Hinata y muy pausadamente, retiró la espada del corazón…

Los párpados cerrados y el rostro de la niña mostraban una palidez mortal…

-No, imposible-

La mirada usualmente fría e inexpresiva de Itachi mostró miedo…

_Súbitamente, recordó lo que había visto cuando usó el Tsukiyomi contra la kunoichi_

**FLASH BACK **

_**Los ANBU siendo destrozados por una silueta rarísima, mientras la chica sentía un chakra enorme invadiendo todo el lugar…**_

_-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- La kunoichi observó al __shinobi con una especie de aguijón metálico, en medio de un terrible incendio provocado por otro shinobi rubio que utilizaba explosivos…_

_-__Nada ganas tratando de huir-_

_La voz del ninja del aguijón metálico aterrorizaría a cualquiera…_

_La Hyuga encontró a todos sus compañeros sin vida… sin duda estos sujetos destruirían la Hoja con toda esa información si la capturaban viva_

_-Excepto-_

_Un charco de sangre siguió el ruido del metal contra hueso_

_Sasori había impactado con el aguijón envenenado el abdomen de Hinata, logrando interceptar el golpe que la chica intentó darle con el puño…_

_-Mocosa tonta-_

_**La sangre escurría de una mancha violácea en el estómago de la niña, salpicando la chaqueta rota…**_

_Un golpe terrible en la nuca, ya no supo más_

_**FIN **__**DEL FLASH BACK**_

_El siguiente puñetazo del Uchiha mayor hizo que brotara un hilo de sangre del labio inferior de Hidan._

Deidara se acercó a Hinata y le tomó el brazo izquierdo

¡!

La expresión del rubio de la coleta no podría tranquilizar a nadie

Kisame parpadeó…

- "¡No tiene pulso!"-

Hidan levantó la mirada hacia Deidara, con una mueca burlona…

-Aléjate, demoré más de lo que esperaba en ese ritual…y tú, ¿Piensas seguir así un buen rato?-

_Kisame miró al rubio de la coleta…_

- ¿Y bien?-

…

- ¡Contesta de una maldita vez!- estalló el pielazulado

_**Itachi se paró en seco **_

-No tiene pulso, y, está muy fría-

-Itachi san- Kisame pasó saliva

El inmortal se encogió de hombros, ante la sorpresa de los demás

-Si no me interrumpen, acabo antes-

¡!

Deidara se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza

-Maldito fanático-

-Les advierto algo, jodidos impíos, ¡o me dejan terminar o me los cargo a todos!-

-¿Y qué más piensas hacer?-

El Uchiha mayor tomó a Hidan del cuello de la capa y lo puso de pie

-¡Quiero que te arranquen la jodida cabeza y te obliguen a pararte así!-

El sharingan de Itachi lucía más amenazador que nunca

-¡Voy a matarte, entiendes!- Itachi estaba fuera de control

-Está muerta,Hidan, en resumen- no puedes terminar nada más…- Kisame intentó, inútilmente, recuperar la situación

-No habría venido aquí, si hubiera querido estar en otro sitio, ¿cierto?-

El katana pielazulado tomó por detrás a Itachi

-Basta de una vez-

-¡Suéltame!-

-Deja que Mr. Congeniality desahogue su furia, después de todo, yo gané-

-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?- El rubio estaba aterrorizado, la reacción del Uchiha podría ser catastrófica, no solo para Hidan…

-Es perfecta, no había mejor sacrificio para Jashin-

¡!

-Y te diré algo más, si no termino el ritual, sin duda te arrepentirás-

Itachi se soltó de Kisame

-"Aquí vamos de nuevo"-Kisame pensó no interferir más

El Uchiha y Hidan se estrellaron contra el suelo

-Jod, y yo que pensé sólo usabas genjutsus-

El sharingan se veía fragmentado en varias porciones…

-Es inútil discutir con un imbécil como tú-Itachi se levantó,y tomó a Hinata, alejándola de un sorprendido Deidara

-Será mejor, sacarla de aquí- Deidara estaba impactado, todo estaba fuera de control

¡!

-No, puedo creerlo-

_¿Kisame estaba viendo bien?_

_¿Acaso era una lágrima en el rostro de Itachi san__?_

**Al día siguiente**

_El líder y Konan encontraron a Deidara bostezando en el pasillo mientras Kisame mostraba unas ojeras peores de las habituales_

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Konan y Pein interrogaron a Deidara y Kisame

…

-Qué noche tan larga- Deidara bostezó una vez más

-¿Pero qué dem?- Pein miró al_tesorero y a Zetsu salir de la sala de juntas_

-Tenemos una baja en nuestras filas- Kakuzu observó a Pein

¡!

-El maniá…Hidan, asesinó a la chica Hyuga en uno de sus rituales- Deidara miró la expresión de ambos shinobis

…

-Jamás había visto tan mal a Itachi san- Kisame observó como Pein palidecía

- Maldita sea- La peliazul lucía furiosa, jamás discutía tanto con Pein

Pein les dio la espalda y caminó hasta toparse con Hidan

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

El líder lo tomó por el cuello mientras miraba fijamente

-¿Es día de tomar del cuello al pobre Jashinista?-

-Te mataría, si supiera cómo-_Hidan se soltó y se masajeó el cuello._

-Es inútil tratar de razonar contigo-

El jashinista se encogió de hombros…

-Lo mismo creo yo, malditos paganos-

El líder se alejó, dejando atrás a Hidan

** Habitación de Konan, horas después **

_La peliazul abre un diario, donde se muestra una foto de cuatro personajes. _

-Yahiko-

_Las lágrimas caen sobre la imagen, se ve a un chico con el cabello pelinaranja, ella misma, cuando solía sonreír, y… un chico de cabello oscuro, abrazados de un Sannin_

-Te extraño muchísimo, no tienes idea-

La puerta se abrió.

- ¿Sigues con eso, eh?- Pein miró a Konan.

_La peliazul cerró los ojos, el líder la tomó del cabello y la empujó hacia la cama…_

**Al atardecer…**

_Konan se dirigió al laboratorio, donde "esperaba" la Hyuga en una plancha de metal_

¿?

_El Uchiha mayor estaba allí._

…

La peliazul notó como Itachi sostenía la mano de Hinata

-Itachi san, tú, ella-

El sharingan había vuelto a ser frío e intimidante

-Konan-

La peliazul se atemorizó, no por nada el Uchiha era de cuidado aún para Madara…

-Utilicé el Tsukiyomi-

¡!

-No tenía nada que hacer aquí-

_**FLASH BACK… Aldea de la Hoja…**_

_Hiashi caminaba con las pequeña Hanabi y Hinata._

_- Padre, lo siento-_

_-No te disculpes, es una vergüenza que seas la heredera siendo tan débil – El shinobi observó a la niña_

_-Es cierto-_

_Hiashi señaló a la pequeña Hanabi. _

_-Debes entrenar más Hinata, de lo contrario no sé que ocurrirá-_

_- Hai-_

_-No hay espacio para shinobis débiles en nuestro clan, entiéndelo…_

_Hanabi cruzó su mirada con la de Hinata_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-¿Era necesario justamente este Byakugan?-

La peliazul parpadeó

-Madara quiere el Byakugan, siendo la heredera del clan Hyuga, era un plan perfecto el tenerla aquí_-_

…

La peliazul observó a Itachi

-No es Hinata-

¡!

- Uchiha, en realidad, debemos extraer…-

La mirada escarlata se tornó aún más fría…

-No me lo explico, pero no es lo que aparenta-

La peliazul observó un frasco rodeado de sellos

-En un par de días extraer 2 pares de Byakugan, no sé qué hará Madara ahora-

Itachi continuaba dándole la espalda a Konan

_-"No parece la misma persona, los restos de chakra son…"-_

- No te ofendas, pero no deseo hablar ahora-

-"Uchiha, ¿y cuándo haz deseado hacerlo"?-

Itachi tomó la mano de Hinata, mientras levantaba la capa

Konan apretó el puño, destruyendo la figura de papel

-Esto molestará a Madara, este Byakugan, aún es muy débil-

¿¡!

- Es cierto-

Los dos voltean, mientras Pein los observaba de brazos cruzados

-Pero no tienes por què saber más detalles, Itachi-

-Diríjanse** a la sala principal, sellaremos al tres colas-**

Itachi parpadeó, la peliazul se acercó a Pein

-Pein, creí que-

-Esto, es más importante ahora-

_El Uchiha mayor observaba sin expresión al líder_

-Como quieras- Konan se encogió de hombros

_Pein hizo una mueca, adelantándose a Itachi y Konan _

**Instantes después, en la** **Sala principal**

_El resto de los miembros se encontraba listo para iniciar con el sellado._

- Deidara senpai, ¿pasa algo malo?-

-Hum, nada serio, Tobi-

_Creyó que nada sería peor que haber destruido a todos y ganarse el odio de su hermano, sin embargo… _

_**FLASH BACK**_

_¡!_

_Un golpe seco y el ruido de un cuerpo al caer_

_-Jod…-_

_ Hinata irrumpió con Hidan_

_Los ojos perlas se aterrorizaron, el líder estaba frente al _cuerpo de Hanabi

-De acuerdo, el trato termina aquí- el inmortal se cruzó de brazos…

_-¡Hanabi, tú no!- (La kunoichi observó el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña castaña)_

- Mocosa estúpida- Hinata cayó el suelo, por un golpe en la nuca

-"¿Todo por su hermana?" -

- Uchiha, sácala de aquí- Pein encaró a Hidan

- ¿Qué rayos hiciste?-

Hidan se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué demonios la trajiste en ese momento?- Itachi encaró a Hidan

El inmortal esbozó una sonrisa…

-Pensé que querría despedirse de su hermana-

El frío tono de Pein contrastaba con la actitud casi infantil del inmortal

- Uchiha, llévala a su habitación, Hidan, haz algo útil y llama a Zetsu y Tobi, ellos sí saben lo que deben hacer-

-Como desees, estúpido líder-

**Instantes después…**

**Habitación de Hinata**

_La terrible realidad, los ojos perlas mostraban una tristeza infinita_

_Hanabi estaba muerta, y eso era todo_

-No debiste ir allí-

_Itachi la miraba sin expresión_

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-El líder no da explicaciones-

-¡No me queda nada, ni nadie… tú no me avisaste que!-

La Hyuga estaba deshecha, golpeó a Itachi con los 2 puños en el pecho al mismo tiempo, mientras este continuaba sin expresión…

_- Escucha, vuelve a desobedecer y destruirán a lo que queda de los Hyuga-_

_Hinata le dio la espalda, Itachi la jaló del brazo…_

-¡Déjame!-

_Tomó su mano izquierda y colocó un anillo _

Todos te consideran muerta en Konoha, no vales nada fuera de este lugar-

¡!

-El líder te envía este anillo, su dueño anterior era Orochimaru-

Hinata siguió llorando hasta que el sueño la venció…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¿Cuántas veces tendremos que hacer esto?- Hidan lucía fastidiado

…

-Demonios, esto no está nada bien- Kisame observó el sharingan, más intimidante de lo habitual

_El inmortal lucía una capa desgarrada del cuello_

- ¿Qué rayos haces vestido así?- Kakuzu lucía aún más molesto

-¿Piensas que usaré una capa nueva para seis mugrosos días aquí?-

- ¿Acaso está demente?/ Guarda silencio- Zetsu discutía consigo mismo

Hidan se cruzó de brazos

- ¡Joder!, cuando volvamos a Konoha… renovaré el guardarropa, esto me tiene harto-

…

- Cállate de una vez/debemos comenzar esto- El shinobi caníbal se mostraba inquieto

- Iniciemos- Pein observó la escena

-Siento demasiada aversión aquí- Hidan hizo una mueca burlona

…

Konan y Deidara miraron hacia la fría expresión que caracterizaba a Itachi

- Ni siquiera sé por qué trabajo con ustedes… ¡todo el mundo murmura y nadie me explica nada!- gritó el Jashinista

- ¿Qué aclaración necesitas?- Todos observaron al líder

-Pein…- dijo la peliazul

-Es imperativa la colaboración de todos, aun siendo shinobis de rango S, además, quería ese Byakugan- El rinnegan brilló

Silencio sepulcral

-Si tienen algo que aclarar, háganlo ahora y no destrozándose en la fortaleza-

La mirada de Pein aterrorizaría a cualquiera…

-¿Hablan de la chica muerta, Deidara senpai?-

-Mejor, guarda silencio, hum-

_Una terrible explosión_se escuchó por toda la fortaleza, proveniente del laboratorio

Una sonora carcajada venida del Jashinista rodeó el salón del sellado…

-Vaya con la mocosa, en realidad creía que el ritual había salido mal-

**Laboratorio, momentos después**

- ¡Demente!, ¿qué hiciste?- El tesorero miraba sorprendido a Hidan

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!- Kisame observó la escena

El jashinista se cruzó de brazos

-Jod, ese clon sí que me costó trabajo-

-¿Qué?- El tesorero no salía de su asombro…

-¿Acaso creías que no sabía más técnicas?, no me sorprende, maldito Kakuzu-

-Esto, no es posible- Konan miró a Hidan

-Deidara senpai, ¡falta el cuerpo de la niñita también!-

-¿Es cierto eso, hum?-

Hidan se encogió de hombros…

-"Un clon de cadáver, pero ¿en qué momento?"- El Uchiha mayor recordó sus sospechas

-Ese ritual sale de mi estilo, joder, lo admito-

-¡Es una técnica prohibida, no pensé que tuvieras cerebro para eso!-

-¿ Y quién te ha dicho que conoces todas mis técnicas, maldito Kakuzu!-

-¡Hidan!

-¡Y ver sus estúpidas muecas de asombro, lástima que no sean del agrado de Jashin sama!-

-Maldito seas, ¡ahora si te pasaste!- El tesorero estaba fuera de sí

Hidan empezó a reír

- Podríamos discutirlo, ¡en lo que se muere el maldito Jinchuriiki!

-"Cerciorarse que todo Akatsuki no interfiriera con el escape de la niña"-El katana pielazulado sonrió…- ¿quién iba a pensar que Hidan haría algo "bueno" alguna vez?

El tono frío y cortante del líder se impuso a los demás…

-Concluiremos el sellado, y una vez terminado, ¡vamos a hablar claramente tú y yo!-

El Uchiha mayor cerró los ojos…

-"Gracias Hidan"-

**Sala principal…días después**

_Se concluyó con el sellado, mientras Zetsu disponía de los cadáveres_

-Debes tener cuidado con los shinobis de Konoha- Deidara discutía con Hidan y Kakuzu

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!, maldito principiante- Hidan estalló frente al rubio

-Cállate ya, de por sí vamos retrasados y encima amonestados por todas tus tonterías-Kakuzu continuaba furioso.

_El líder observó a Itachi y Kisame._

-Deben ir por el cuatro colas-

_El par de zombies tomaron el camino hacia Konoha…_

_**Dos shinobis pertenecientes a Akatsuki caminaban en busca de un nuevo bijuu…**__Kisame tomó a Samehada y la colocó sobre su hombro derecho_

-Debes encontrarla antes que Hidan-

_El Uchiha mayor sonríe tristemente…_

-"¿Antes que se termine mi tiempo?"-

**-Esta fue la forma menos sentimental para shinobis tan fuertes como Itachi y Hidan, espero haya quedado más claro lo que ocurrió con Hanabi, y aunque Itachi sea mi Akatsuki favorito, mi siguiente consentido es Hidan (se nota un poco, ¿cierto?)**

**Para el futuro capítulo, Akatsuki va en busca de Hinata, -Qué pareja desean que la localice, pueden ser Hidan y Kakuzu o Itachi y Kisame… la otra pareja va a pelear contra Konoha**

**Saludos**


	11. Recuerdos masivos

11. Recuerdos masivos...

**Sorry ****por ****tardar ****en ****actualizar****…**

**Abunda ****el ****Flash ****Back****… **

**REVIEWS****please...**

**El ****líder ****había ****movilizado ****nuevamente ****a ****dos ****pare****jas ****en ****busca ****de ****los ****bijuus**

**Dos ****shinobis ****pertenecientes ****a ****Akatsuki ****van ****por ****un ****camino ****boscoso****…**

-¿Ocurre algo?-

¿?

Kisame observó a su compañero

- Luces, más callado de lo habitual-

_El Uchiha mayor se hundió en sus pensamientos_

_**FLASH**__**BACK**_

_-No te quedarás allí-_

_Hinata __estaba __con __la __cabeza __entre __las __piernas, __en __el __último __rincón __de __la __habitación._

_-¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la noche?-_

_Lo __comprendió __entonces__…_

_La __chica __estaba __aterrada._

_-Tienes más fuerza que yo, no puedo detenerte-_

…

_Las __lágrimas __descendieron __desde __los __ojos __perlas._

_-Hinata,__escucha-_

_La __había __forzado __2 __días __antes ,__y __además __el __antídoto, __con __lo __que __se __sentiría __peor_

_-Es necesario, para el veneno de Sasori-_

_La __chica __observó __la __jeringa __con __líquido __ambarino __en __la __mano __del __shinobi. _

_-Haz lo que desees, mientras no toquen a Hanabi-_

_Limpió __sus __lágrimas __con __el __dorso __de __la __mano. _

¡!

_El __shinobi __inyectó __el __contenido __con __un __solo __movimiento,__la __niña __cerró __los __ojos ,__presa __del __dolor__…_

_-Intenta no huir,todos están afuera-_

_ *La __niña __dejó __de __llorar __y __se __quedó __dormida._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Era inútil detenerse por detalles, incluso aterrorizaba a medio Akatsuki

Era risible creer que inspiraría algo diferente al terror en el mundo ninja…

_¿Y __aún __asi?_

_No __era __compasión,__era__…_

_El __katana __pielazulado __interrumpió __sus __pensamientos__…_

_-¿Pasa __algo, __Itachi__san?-_

-Sólo son, ideas tuyas-

¡!

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,

**Muy ****lejos ****de ****allí**

**Otros ****viajeros ****apenas ****consiguen ****dominar ****sus ****gritos****…**

-¡Joder! ¿dejarás de fastidiarme?-

-Cuando me digas qué rayos planeas-

-Toma mi maldita paga del mes y déjame tranquilo-

-Es sumamente tentador, claro que lo haré, sin embargo…

_Los ojos violetas parpadearon_

-Pensé que lo más importante para ti era Jashin-

El albino resopló…

-¡Claro que sí!, es sólo que…-

_El __jashinista __se __cruzó __de __brazos_

-Niñas como esa no deben caer en sucias manos de paganos imbéciles-

-Ajá-

-Joder… ¿¡Por qué lo dudas!-

-Es evidente, que, la niña, tiene, sus encantos, por así decirlo-

-Kakuzu, tú no estarás pensando-

-No me malinterpretes-

¡!

-Jamás creí verte así, incluso llevas más prisa de la habitual, cuando usualmente me haces perder el tiempo-

-¡No más recompensas estúpidas!-

-Díselo al líder, necesitamos dinero-

-¡Joder!, cómo fastidias, Kakuzu-

-¿No será que deseas volver pronto, para ganarle la partida a Uchiha?-

_ Hidan __arrojó __la __guadaña contra su compañero_

-No discutiré eso contigo, maldito Kakuzu-

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

_**Konoha**_

_Un __chunnin __de __cabello __castaño __y __peinado __de __piña __abraza __a __una __mujer __joven __de __cabello __oscuro,__y __ojos __carmesí__…_

_-En __realidad,__lo __siento,no __pude __protegerlo,__yo-_

_La __mujer __joven __llora __silenciosamente_

_-Sus __últimos __pensamientos __fuero n__dirigidos __a __ti-_

_El __chuunin __se __aleja __del __departamento __de __la __chica__…_

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**El ****katana ****cada ****vez ****comprendía ****menos ****a ****Itachi****…**

-Te juro que no te entiendo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tu actitud ha cambiado-

_Itachi __parpadea__…_

-En realidad, te, preocupa, ¿cierto?-

-Creo, que eso es obvio…-

-Me sorprende de ti-

-¿Cómo?-

_El __pielazulado __se __para __en __seco_

-Tengo entendido, que incluso asesinaste a tus padres, amigos, y novia-

¡!

-De acuerdo-

…

-Sólo, no te vayas a enamorar, Uchiha-

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Aldea de Konoha**

_Una mujer rubia de ojos castaños estaba frente a un escritorio…_

-Las cosas están saliendo de control-

_La puerta se abre de súbito, se trata de una mujer con cabello oscuro cargando un cerdito vestido_

-¡Tsunade sama!-

-¿Qué ocurre, Shizune?-

-Algo terrible, se confirmó que Hanabi fue-

_Tsunade da un puñetazo, que agrieta el escritorio…_

-No sé qué rayos pasa, pero el clan Uchiha sigue perdiendo a su rama principal…-

- Hiashi sama está devastado, será posible que…-

-Los ANBU enviados a los países aliados no han localizado nada aún-

-Otra opción pudiera ser…-

- ¡Desaparece el Byakugan y nosotros sin poder hacer nada!-

-¡Tsunade sama!-

-Y por si fuera poco, Asuma está…-

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-

**El ****par ****de ****inmortales ****seguía ****discutiendo.**

-¿Qué harás cuando encuentres a la mocosa?-

-Jod... ¿Tengo que describirte paso por paso?-

-Simplemente, no imagino por qué no la tomaste_-_

_Hidan __parpadeó_

-Cuando tuviste la oportunidad-

-Muy bien, te lo diré-

…

O bien

-Hay algo que me empuja a tratar de protegerla, jod…no entiendo qué puede ser-

-Ajá-

-¿Algo bueno en ti?, no me hagas reir-

-Estúpido Kakuzu, no lo haz entendido…

_Hidan __se __masajea __el __cuello_

- Estás completamente loco Hidan, voy a terminar matándote-

-Eso es imposible-

-Si perdías el tiempo en condiciones "normales", ahora con estas tonterías, pues…

- ¡Cállate ya, vejestorio!

La mirada de Kakuzu aterrorizaría a cualquiera…

-¡Jashin te mandará al infierno…!

-Voy a acabar destruyéndote-

-¡JODER! Le reservo el derecho al estúpido líder-

-¡Qué tiene que ver el líder con todo esto-

-Después de todo, quiere los ojos **de ****la ****muñeca ****ambulante**-

-¿QUEEEEEÉ?-

_ El __inmortal __sonríe __burlonamente_

-Y lo descubrí, de una manera no muy, amable-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

_Muy __lejos __de __allí__…_

_**Límites de **__**Konoha**_

_E__l __shinobi __del __peinado __de __piña __se __reúne __con __una __chica __rubia __y __un __castaño __de __vestiduras __rojas__…_

-¡Yo te vengaré, Asuma sensei!-

_Sorry __por __tardar __en __actualizar, __quedó __algo __corto, __prometo __actualizar __cada __2 __semanas_

_Salu2 __y__gracias __por __los __reviews_


	12. Niña, te encontré

Gracias por los reviews!, Koyuki, thanks por esperar, no había actualizado por razones de fuerza mayor, ItaHina-fan, Hyugaharuka, Fabiola 59, Hinata Hiimee-chan,Iris, Bella Uchija sorry si se me pasa alguien, gracias a todos, va dedicado a ustedes:

Los reviews ayuda a mejorar…

**Bosque, 2 shinobis pertenecientes a Akatsuki avanzaban rápidamente…**

El tesorero observó a su compañero

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El jashinista sonrió de medio lado…

-Lo único que le interesa al estúpido líder es extraerle los ojos después de entrenarla a su antojo-

-¿Y eso te molesta?-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, grandísimo estúpido!-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**La kunoichi continuaba en la celda**_

_**¡!**_

_**La Akatsuki peliazul entró con el llavero en la mano**_

_**-Hola, niña tonta**_

_**-¿Qué, es lo que quieres?-**_

_**Konan la fulminó con la mirada…**_

_**-¡Mald,.malagradecida, después de que te traigo compañía-**_

_**- ¿Cómo?-**_

_**La peliazul**__** le abre paso al shinobi inmortal**_

**_Hinata retrocede_**

_**-Hola, bella niña-**_

**_-Intenta no matarla, o Pein terminará conmigo_ _-Konan cerró la puerta _**

_**-¿Jugarás conmigo libremente?, o deberé usar la fuerza…-**_

_**Hinata fue estrellada contra la pared**_

_**Era increíble la frialdad emanada de ese sujeto**_

_**-Eres un-**_

_**La kunoichi le dio una patada en el abdomen, ocasionando se doblara del dolor**_

_**-Veo, que no cambias de actitud-**_

…

_**-¿O acaso, preferirías que UCHIHA te tomara en mi lugar?-**_

_ **Hinata activó el Byakugan y lo golpeó en el cuello**_

_**-¡NIÑA TONTA!-**_

_**Tomó a la chica por el cabello y la mordió en los labios…**_

_**La sangre tibia fue tomada por la boca del shinobi **_

_**-Si deseas que las cosas sean así, estoy de acuerdo, pequeña mocosa-**_

_**Un puñetazo arrancó bruscamente a Hinata de manos de Hidan**_

**¡!**

**_El shinobi de los piercings había clavado todo el puño en el pecho del inmortal_**

_**-¿Acaso estás en la competencia, estúpido líder?-**_

**_Pein observaba al shinobi de la guadaña_ **

_**- La mocosa debe entrenar el Byakugan-**_

_**¡!**_

_**-Si la liquidas, ¿cómo repondrás esa arma?**_

_**-¡Joder! Qué pésimo humor tienes-**_

_**-No bromeo-**_

**_Pein desvió su mirada hacia la kunoichi_ **

_**-Dentro de una semana pelearás con Kisame-**_

_**-Jod-**_

_**La voz fría y cortante se dirigió a continación al shinobi inmortal**_

_**-Y para entonces, el INBI deberá estar en Akatsuki-**_

_**-¿Prefieres a Uchiha entonces?-**_

_**-Utilizaremos ese Byakugan para nuestros objetivos, al que se interponga, no le irá nada bien…-**_

_**Fin del FLASH BACK**_

-¿Acaso olvidas qué es lo que somos nosotros, Hidan?

Una sonrisa amarga surcó el rostro del jashinista

-Como si pudiera hacerlo- Hidan siguió caminando junto al tesorero

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kisame apenías podía controlar la frialdad (si, mayor de la habitual), que embargaba a Itachi<span>**

_El entrenamiento fue muy duro_

_Ese byakugan podía ser controlado, aunque_

_Las noches eran una tortura…_

_Evocar la noche en que la llevó a su habitación_

_**Y la despojó de su virginidad**_

_La voz quebrada, suplicando compasión_

_**Y no se atrevió a tomarla una vez más**_

-"Imbécil"- Itachi observaba el camino mientras el katana iba en silencio

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lejos de allí, en la <span>****Fortaleza Akatsuki ,****el líder conversaba con Tobi**

**- Las cosas se están complicando…**

-Lo sé…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Pein y Konan discutían en el comedor**_

_**Tobi se limitó a observar a Pein… **_

_**-No debiste seguirle el juego a ese fanático-**_

_ **La kunoichi se cruzó de brazos**_

_**-¿Qué quieres que haga?-**_

_**-MADARA desea ese Byakugan, no está sujeto a discusión- **_

_**La kunoichi parpadeó…**_

_**-¿El byakugan dices?**_

_**El poseedor del rinnegan asintió…**_

_**-Tú vas a- **_

_**Fin del FLASH BACK**_

_**-**_Tobi, debemos irnos- El rubio irrumpió frente a Pein y Tobi

-Espera senpai, Tobi es un buen chico…-

-Date prisa, no tenemos todo el día-

Pein observó al rubio de la coleta

¡!

Deidara sonrió nerviosamente

-Ejem, creo, que ya nos vamos-

* * *

><p><strong>3 días después<strong>

**Una pareja Akatsuki se encuentra frente a una ciudad muy colorida…**

-Tanzaku…-

-¿Y bien?-

-Ni siquiera es parecida a Konoha o Sunakagure-

-No entiendo qué hacemos aquí-

El primer Akatsuki observó la muralla que la rodeaba…

-Fácil, queda de paso frente al próximo objetivo-

-No estoy de humor para bromas-

-Nunca lo estás, nadie de nosotros-

Ambos Akatsukis se miraron…

-Habrá algo de diversión…-

-Ve tú si quieres-

¡!

_**No lo soportó más…**_

_Observó a su compañero y decidió rodear la ciudad por el lado opuesto _

_**¡El líder y el "paso 1" de aumentar el presupuesto...!**_

_Si iba a amargarse por detalles estúpidos, mejor _**iría sólo**_ a ver qué víctimas podría atraer_

**Horas más tarde**

-Al menos, encontré una fuente de veinte millones-

_El shinobi lleva__ba una especie de guante cargado de anillos y un shurinken plateado_

¿Quién diría que encontraría personajes del libro Bingo?

¡Y eso antes del siguiente bijuu!

_Por lo menos el líder estaría satisfecho con esa suma de dinero _

**Al llegar frente a los locales, algo llamó su atención**

-Esa capa, debe estar de moda o algo así-

_ El shinobi observó al chico que hablaba._

-¿Cómo dices?-

_El vendedor, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, lucía algo nervioso_

-Acaso, usted es un-

_…_

-De acuerdo, sólo que la de la chica era más corta-

_¿Podría ser? _

-¿Chica haz dicho?-

_El vendedor se sonroja…_

-Por supuesto,no podía olvidar una niña así-

_¡Qué oportunidad!, HABIA DADO CON ELLA… _

-Sobre todo con esos ojos y ese raro anillo que no me quiso vender-

_Era el momento de lucir "diplomático"_

-Sí, es mi amiga, parece una muñeca de porcelana-

-¡Vaya que sí!, bonita, cierto-

-"Estúpido, ¿"DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ?"-

-Sabía que estaban en una secta o algo así-

-¿"Acaso la gente de este lugar sólo espía a los demás?"-

-¿Por cierto, qué es ese anillo que traen?, y ese sombrero que llevas-

_Si seguía sacándolo de sus casillas, le exprimiría el cuello con las mismas cadenas que estaba vendiendo__… _

-¿Sabes a dónde se dirigía?-

-Pues, preguntó por el cementerio-

_ El shinobi colocó un saco de monedas sobre el improvisado mostrador._

- No repitas lo que haz dicho-

-Claro, si insiste-

_**Repondría ese dinero después…**_

-¿Hacia dónde queda el cementerio?-

**¿Cúal shinobi está a punto de dar con la kunoichi?**

**Reviews please…**


	13. Akatsuki's love

Gracias por la espera, prometo actualizar más seguido…

13. Akatsuki's love

INICIA EL LEMON...

Cementerio

_El shinobi perteneciente a Akatsuki contemplaba las tumbas sin expresión _

-Dem… ya no está aquí-

_No parecía que alguien hubiera estado allí recientemente _

_El ninja se dirigió a la salida, no deseaba perder más el tiempo_

-Por lo menos el temperamental no está aquí o esto sería un fastidio-

* * *

><p><span>Entrada de la ciudad… <span>

_¿Dónde diablos se había metido su compañero?_

_**Salió del cementerio y se encaminó al **_**_Parque de la ciudad_**

_Estaba lleno de niños _

-No es tan divertido como matar adultos, pero servirá para atraer a esa niña-

Dos niños pequeños jugaban con una pelota, que inevitablemente paró en manos del shinobi

-Se, señor-

El chico más pequeño de aproximadamente 5 años, jalaba el borde de su capa-

-Puede regresarnos la pelota, mi mami se enfadará si la pierdo-

Una mirada que aterrorizaría al más valiente provino del Akatsuki

-Te la devolveré…-

_**El aumento súbito de chakra en el ambiente puso en guardia al shinobi.**_

_Los dos niños corrieron a esconderse, mientras cierto ninja destruía la pequeña pelota_

_- Sabía, que no podrías estar lejos-_

_El byakugan lucía amenazador, el Akatsuki se cruzo de brazos_

* * *

><p><span>Ciudad, un shinobi perteneciente a Akatsuki estaba furioso en realidad<span>

_**Su compañero siempre hacía lo mismo**_

_Lo sabía…_

_ Ya le había advertido sobre la discreción en las ciudades__…_

Y el muy imb, siempre ignorando

_ **Un chakra lleno de odio…**_

_Sólo acertó a sonreír _

-En realidad, está aquí

* * *

><p><em><strong><span> En el <span>Parque, el byakugan lo observaba fijamente… **_

-¿Tienes idea de cómo se afecta nuestra reputación si salvas gente?-

…

-No creo que el líder esté feliz de que te marcharas sin avisar siquiera-

_El chakra que la rodeaba era aterrador…_

-"Ha mejorado en poco tiempo"-

-No desperdicias el tiempo, asesinaste al guardaespaldas del señor feudal-

_-_El líder nos exige dinero, tú no deberías encontrarte tan lejos de aldeas ninjas-

_…_

-Deberás volver, para facilitar el sellado de los bijuus-

-Destruyeron lo que más quería-

_El shinobi parpadea_

-Si no acudes voluntariamente, sabes perfectamente lo que sucederá-

-En ese caso, tendré que convencerte…-

- Hasta que se te ocurre llegar-

_La chica observó a la pareja de shinobis_

- Creí, que sólo veníamos de paso-

_…_

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

_El shinobi que acababa de llegar, observaba fijamente a Hinata_

-Ven aquí-

El tono frío del recién llegado, no daba objeto a discusión

-¿Y esperas que me quede sentado mientras hablan cordialmente?-

-Puedes ir al punto de encuentro y cobrar los 20 millones-

_El primer shinobi se pasa de largo, evidentemente furioso… _

-Vigila a la mocosa-

* * *

><p><span>Horas después, en otro lugar de la ciudad<span>

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Me agrada tomar té, eso es todo…-

_La chica parpadea… _

-¿Y acaso deseas que te aplauda por no matar civiles inocentes?-

_Mocosa engreída, ¿quién creía que era?_

-Niña tonta-

¡!

-¡Vas a escucharme!-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el resto de Akatsuki y tú?-

_El comentario lo hirió en lo más profundo…_

-Escucha, niña, yo-

_No era precisamente lo que tenía en mente_

-No deseo pelear ahora

_ ¡Cómo podía ser tan imbécil y no dejar de pensar en el shinobi que tenía frente a ella! _

-¿Tienes idea de cómo se pusieron las cosas cuando huiste de Akatsuki?-

…

-Además, de todo el drama causado por tu "otro pretendiente"-

-¿¡Qué dices?!-

_El shinobi golpea el vaso contra la mesa. _

-Deberías desactivar el byakugan, o te agotarás muy pronto-

-¿Tengo otra forma de defenderme de ti?-

-Ese no es el punto-

_Las meseras los observaban con curiosidad…_

-No respetaron su palabra, no podía permanecer allí-

-Tienes razón, habría hecho lo mismo-

¡!

_-_¿¡Qué dices?!-

_La mesera se coloca frente a ellos…_

-¿Algo más para tu novio?-

¡!

_¿Qué rayos le ocurría a esa mesera loca?_

-Te equivocas, no somos pareja-

_El shinobi se molesta… _

_-_Sin duda preferirías al imbécil-

-No discutiré eso contigo…

_La chica sonríe, mientras el shinobi parpadea_

_-_Entonces, no te molestará si le pregunto su nombre-

_**¡Maldita sea!, ¿y para **__**esto**__** tenía en contra a medio Akatsuki?**_

_La kunoichi se cruza de brazos…_

-En absoluto-

-No hay muchos chicos lindos por la casa de té-

_La Hyuga se levantó de la mesa_

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

- Pleitos de enamorados- La mesera observó divertida

_El shinobi toma a la chica de la muñeca_

-No vas a-

_Hinata desactivó el byakugan de súbito y se desvaneció _

¡!

-Niña tonta, ¿Por qué dem…nunca me escuchas?-

_Toma a Hinata en brazos y la lleva al mostrador_

-¿Dónde está el…?-

_El cajero observa a la pareja de Akatsukis_

¡!

-Señor, la habitación de su amiga está al final del pasillo-

El par de meseras observaron a la pareja entrar a la habitación

-¡Qué envidia!-

_**Su paciencia llegaba a los límites**_

_El shinobi abre la puerta de la habitación y deja a Hinata desvanecida en la cama_

* * *

><p><span>BOSQUE DE KONOHA<span>

_**La pareja Akatsuki se topó en medio del bosque con los shinobis de Konoha…**_

-Los estábamos esperando- Shikamaru observó a la pareja frente a él

-Dimos con ellos, demasiado rápido- El Akatsuki puso cara de fastidio

-Deja de quejarte de una maldita vez-

* * *

><p><strong>Simultáneamente, en otra <strong>**Ciudad**

_**-"Por qué rayos **__**ni siquiera dijo que se estaba quedando aquí**__**"**__ -_

- Maldito líder, gracias por añadirme más problemas-

_Observó el panorama desde el balcón. _

Y el imbécil de HIDAN se encontraba muy lejos…

-Por lo menos… no me estorbarás aquí-

_Aunque Kisame debía estar furioso _

_Había deseado tanto tocarla con sólo verla en el parque_

_ Se acercó a la chica y pasó sus manos por el cabello largo_

Sin pensarlo siquiera, la besó en los labios…

-No tienes idea de cuanto he anhelado encontrarte-

_**Hinata despertó, para toparse con la mirada del Uchiha mayor**_

* * *

><p>-Itachi-<p>

_El colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica_

-No he dejado de pensar en ti… no soporto la idea de perderte de nuevo-

…

_La kunoichi se sintió perdida al verse en manos de Itachi_

-¿Acaso tú?-

_**Sólo una estúpida podría pensar tanto en alguien que la había lastimado así**_

_Itachi decidió que no podía continuar conteniéndose de esa forma,__ lo enloquecía la sola idea de pensar que ella… _

-¿Preferirías que Hidan estuviera aquí?-

* * *

><p><span> Lejos de allí, en un Punto de Encuentro….<span>

_Kisame entregó los restos del guardaespaldas_

-Eso es todo, gracias, señor-

_El katana piel azulado terminó de contar el dinero…_

-Disculpe, ¿ustedes no suelen trabajar en parejas?-

¡!

* * *

><p><span>Volviendo a la Ciudad.<span>

_Itachi posó sus labios en los de Hinata, y aspiró el perfume que despedía su cuerpo._

…

_El shinobi se apartó bruscamente_

-Si no salgo de aquí, no podré detenerme-

_Anhelaba poseerla, pero temía que lo aborreciera de nuevo._

-Dem, no soy ningún santo, y si sigo aquí yo-

-No quiero que te vayas-

_No podía ser_

-Si me quedo, sabes lo que va a pasar-

-No me dejes, por favor-

-No deseo lastimarte, yo-

_Hundió una mano en su cabello, mientras tomó la cintura con la otra._

_Un breve temblor invadió a la niña _

_Llenó de besos el finísimo cuello y terminó en los párpados_

-Creí que te perdía para siempre-

_Tomó la manga del top y la deslizó hacia arriba._

_La chica estiró los brazos para ayudarle, quedando con el sujetador de encaje_

_La kunoichi se recargó en su torso _

_Decidió ayudarle, y se despojó de la camisa_

_Deslizó el cierre de la falda, dejando a la vista la bellísima figura…_

_Lo que había evocado en innumerables ocasiones. _

_Colocó a la chica en la cama_

-¿Estás bien?, yo-

_La chica entreabió los labios, permitiendo explorar el interior de su boca_

_Deslizó sus manos, hasta llegar a la altura de las braguitas._

_La chica le alborotó el cabello… _

-No cualquiera hace eso y vive,¿ eh?-

_La kunoichi sonrió _

_Retiró las braguitas y pasó sus manos al interior de las ingles._

_Deslizó su lengua hacia el nacimiento de los pechos y retiró el sostén _

_La kunoichi dejó en paz su cabello. _

-Me moría de ganas por tenerte así-

…-

-¿Podrías perdonarme, por la forma en que te traté?-

-Te amo-

_No necesitó saber más_

_Se acostó junto a ella y separó ambas piernas con cuidado _

_Las lágrimas corrieron por los bellisimos ojos_

_La chica finalmente se había relajado… _

_Con cuidado de no aplastarla, se introdujo lentamente…_

…

-Yo, te lastim.-.

_Un beso de la kunoichi no lo dejó terminar…_

_Una vez dentro completamente, como debió haber sido siempre_

_Ambos terminaron agotados_

* * *

><p><span>Fortaleza Akatsuki<span>

_**Habitación de Konan**_

_La peliazul terminó de vendar y se dispuso a colocar antiséptico en la terriblemente lastimada piel del pelinaranja… _

…

-Esto no debería de ser- Pein observó sorprendido a Konan

¡!

-¡Te matará si lo sigues provocando!-

-Entiende que-

-¡Qué esa mocosa no ha hecho más que traerte problemas!-

-Tienes razón, pero eso no cambia las cosas-

_Las lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de la kunoichi…_

-¡MADARA acabará contigo si insistes con eso!-

* * *

><p><strong>Konan recordó entonces…<strong>

_**-Supe, que, terminaste con Jiraiya…-**_

_Konan observó la sombra del shinobi discutiendo con Pein_

_-Era necesario… para continuar con el plan-_

_**-Obviamente, aunque hay algo que sigue sin agradarme-**_

_La peliazul sintió un escalofrío_

_- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-_

_**-¿Por qué omitiste el "pequeño" detalle de querer usar el byakugan?-**_

_¡!_

* * *

><p><em> La kunoichi observó a Pein.<em>


	14. El Calvario de un Uchiha

14. El calvario de un Uchiha

_*** Lo siento, no tengo perdón por dejar pendiente este fic por taaaanto tiempo, gracias x la espera y para compensar subiré la continuación rápido… ¡de verdad!, ¡grax x todo!**_

_***Fue necesario adelantar la lucha de Jiraiya para el fic, aunque no se mencionará por el momento...**_

Bosque de Konoha

_**El encuentro entre los shinobis de Konoha y la pareja Akatsuki mostraba pelea inminente…**_

-Deberían tomar más en serio a los inmortales- Hidan apuntó con su guadaña

-Debemos separarlos- murmuró Shikamaru

- Alguien debe distraerlos- Dijo Choji

-Yo lo distraeré- Ino observó a sus compañeros

-Es muy arriesgado, me haré cargo- Shikamaru observó al shinobi de la guadaña

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Volviendo a la Ciudad

_El Uchiha mayor se encuentra en la cama con la niña dormida_

…

_Acarició el cabello de la Hyuga_

-Te necesito tanto-

_Sintió que taladraban su cabeza_

_**Un relámpago cruzó la vista del Uchiha mayor**_

-Comenzó, de nuevo- el pelinegro suspiró…

-Se termina el tiempo…-

La chica lo miró, mientras Itachi la envolvía en un abrazo protector

-Hinata, yo… debo confesarte algo-

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Simultáneamente en el **Bosque de Konoha

-¿A dónde crees que vas, maldito pagano?

_**Hidan va tras Shikamaru**_

De pronto, el chico del peinado de piña desapareció de su campo visual

-¡Qué demo!-

_El Akatsuki es rodeado por la trampa de Shikamaru_

-Joder, no puede ser-

En esos momentos, Hidan recordó…

_La kunoichi, arrodillada en la cama, contemplaba al inmortal sin expresión_

_-¿Completamente segura?-_

_-Sólo te suplico que acabes conmigo en cuanto hayas terminado_-

_El inmortal se cruzó de brazos_

_**La chica desabotono la capa mostrando el top negro**_

_-Eres una verdadera muñeca-_

…

_Hidan se acercó a la orilla de la cama y puso su mano en la pierna de la chica._

…

_Hinata se detuvo un momento, hasta topar con la mirada de Hidan_

_-__Uchiha no vendrá a rescatarte si cambias de parecer, al menos, no a tiempo-_

_Un par de lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la ojiperla_

_-No, pienso hacerlo-_

_-Quita el resto de la ropa_-

_La niña asintió, quedando a la vista el sujetador de encaje…_

_-__JOD-_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Al mismo tiempo, lejos de allí, Itachi reveló algo importante a Hinata

…

-Aún, necesito que despierte el Mangekyo Sharingan-

¡!

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, me comprenderás mejor-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

_La chica sujetó sus manos con fuerza_

-Por lo pronto, convencer a Kisame de no sacarte de aquí-

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bosque de Konoha

Hidan volvió a recordar, mientras seguía corriendo tras Shikamaru

_**¿Cómo era posible que esta muñeca viva llorara por, ¿por Uchiha?**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_La kunoichi se dispuso a bajar el cierre de la falda…_

_-¿Qué edad tienes?-_

_- Quince, desde hace 2 semanas-_

_La lengua quemaba, aunque el resto del cuerpo pareciera de hielo..._

_-Maldita sea-_

…

_-¿Cuántas veces te tomó Uchiha?-_

_La niña miró al suelo..._

_-Se ponía como energúmeno cuando alguien decía tu nombre, ¿acaso fue sólo una vez?-_

_-Así es-_

_Hizo una mueca burlona..._

_-No te preocupes, haré que disfrutes esto-_

_La chica reprimió un sollozo..._

_El jashinista arrojó una mirada gélida_

_-Arderé en el infierno… ¡amas a ese imbécil!-_

-Yo…

_El inmortal la cubrió con su capa y tomó su guadaña…_

_-Te demostraré que soy mejor que él, vístete de una vez-_

_-¿Acaso tú…?-_

_**La piel del inmortal se volvió completamente negra…**_

_-Joder, niña tonta-_

_**Tomó a la kunoichi de las muñecas y acercó un kunai afiladísimo**_

-_Ahora veremos, cómo sacarte de aquí-_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Ahora, los dos shinobis se encontraron frente a frente_

El chuunin hizo explotar multitud de sellos explosivos sobre el Akatsuki…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

CIUDAD... Instantes después…

_**En el parque de la ciudad, una pareja consistente en una chica de cabello azul y un pelinegro alto y serio contemplaban el panorama**_

_El Uchiha mayor observó el pendiente de Hidan en el cuello de Hinata_

…

-¿Te molesta…?-

_El Uchiha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa_

-Te sacó de Akatsuki, aunque temo que deberé comprarte otro-

_La chica sonríe y se funde en un abrazo con el Uchiha mayor _

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

_El katana piel azulado observaba fijamente a la Hyuga e Itachi…_

…

-Por lo visto, Itachi san ya te convenció de acompañarnos-

_El pendiente del Jashinista empezó a parpadear_

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Itachi

-Hidan, algo no está, bien-

La Hyuga se retiró el pendiente, que seguía parpadeando

-¿¡Qué dices?!-

La fría voz del Uchiha se dirigió al katana pielazulado

-Kisame, tenemos que hablar…-

_**El sharingan brilló en los ojos de Itachi**_

…

_Los 2 shinobis caminaron silenciosamente._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**D****e forma simultánea, en el Bosque de Konoha…**_

_El equipo formado por Yamato, Kakashi y Naruto se mostró frente al resto de los shinobis… _

-Así que ha aumentado el número de niños tontos- Kakuzu se preparó a seguir con la pelea

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Grax x la espera, va la continuación


	15. ¿Destruir al Byakugan?

**_15. ¿Destruir al Byakugan?_**

_Para compensar el abandono al fic, añado el siguiente capítulo, salu2 y muchas gracias!_

Ciudad

_**El shinobi de la niebla se encontraba fuera de sí**_

-¿Te haz vuelto loco?-

-Entiende, por favor-

-¿Qué entienda que el líder quiere a Hinata de vuelta y planeas dejarla aquí?-

-No está preparada para volver-

-¡No lo entiendo!-

_El Uchiha mayor suspira resignado…_

-Las instrucciones son claras, volvería hasta los cinco bijuus-

-Y supongo que quedar en deuda contigo no significa nada-

¡!

_El shinobi de la niebla da vuelta y sale de la ciudad _

-Andando, después de todo vamos por el cuatro colas-

_ La niña estaba a salvo, por ahora… _

-Felicidades Uchiha, el líder te matará por esto-

…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fortaleza Akatsuki, _**3 días después…**_

_**Se continuó el sellado del jiinchuriki de cuatro colas…**_

-Ahora que los hermanos zombies están muertos- murmuró Kisame

Konan observó al pielazulado

-Más respeto Kisame-

La fría voz de Pein se impuso a las demás…

-Deberás tener cuidado, Itachi san-

¡!

La kunochi del origami opinaba lo mismo

-Probablemente, eres el próximo blanco de Uchiha Sasuke-

Deidara hizo una mueca, que no pasó desapercibida para Tobi

-Como si eso fuera algo nuevo-

El katana de la niebla suspiró-

-Otro encuentro con tu hermanito, para variar-

-Se aproxima una tormenta- dijo Kisame a Itachi

_El Uchiha mayor contempla el cielo… _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Simultaneamente,** en una de las fortalezas de Orochimaru, _**una chica pelirroja, un chico peliazul con una enorme espada y un ninja increíblemente serio observaban a un shinobi pelinegro…**_

-El único objetivo de HEBI será-

_ El odio que emanaba podría palparse…_

-Uchiha Itachi-

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiempo después…

En el Bosque de Konoha, un ninja de cabello castaño y su perro iban rastreando…

-¿Dónde está Naruto?, seguir este rastro es complicado- Kiba y Akamaru intentaban seguir el rastro del pelinegro

_Ajeno a sus compañeros, un shinobi rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos_

_-Debo encontrar a Sasuke-_

_Una silueta con ojos escarlata resaltó entre los árboles_

-Es el sharingan- El rubio decidió seguir a la silueta

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Perdió el rastro de sus compañeros hasta topar con el shinobi**

_El Uchiha mayor…_

-Muéstrate, Naruto-

-¿Sasuke?-

Itachi decidió mostrarse frente al sorprendido rubio

-Necesito hablar contigo, Naruto san-

¡!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

INSTANTES DESPUES… 

_Itachi se encontraba fuera de sí…_

_La entrevista con el rubio fue más que exitosa, por así decirlo, aunque…_

_**Era probable que fuera capturada por el líder si seguía exponiéndose así**_

-Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado-

-Pero Naruto kun es…-

-Te consideran muerta o traidora a tu aldea, no debes aparecer frente a Konoha tranquilamente-

-Si es tan peligroso, ¿por que fuiste solo?-

-Tú lo sabes, probablemente sea el único amigo que le queda a Sasuke-

-¡SASUKE TE ODIA POR UN MALENTENDIDO!-

_Itachi abraza a la kunoichi..._

-Son indicaciones del Tercero-

_La kunoichi se suelta del shinobi_

-¡El Tercero está muerto!, ¡y a Danzo parece no importarle lo que estás haciendo!-

-Me preocupa más cómo te veo en estos momentos-

Se sentía horriblemente mareada...

_La vista de la kunoichi se nubló por momentos_

...

_Hinata cierra los ojos_

-Mira quién lo dice-

¡¿?!

-¡No puedes pelear así!-

-No te entrometas-

-¡Estás enfermo!-

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Desde, antes de, lo de Hanabi-

_Un acceso de tos envolvió al Uchiha mayor_

…

_La sangre de los labios, ahora escurría entre los dedos _

-Deberías-

_Una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro de Itachi…_

-Por si no lo haz notado, no sería bien recibido en un hospital-

-¡Tu hermano acabará contigo antes de saber la verdad!-

-Debo hacerlo-

-Pero, Sasuke…-

El Uchiha mayor miró fijamente a la kunoichi

-Debo apoyar a mi hermano, ¿lo entiendes?-

_Una cortina de lluvia invadió el bosque…_

-¿De nuevo?-

-Parece, que algo ocurrió en Akatsuki-

¡!

_**Estaban lejos de averiguar la terrible pelea entre Deidara y Sasuke…**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fortaleza Akatsuki, _**seis días después**__**…**_

-Deidara ha desaparecido- Informó Pein a los sorprendidos shinobis

-Al igual, que… ¿cómo se llamaba?- Kisame miró a Itachi

…

-Tobi, ejem, creo que algo así-

-Dem,/las cosas se complican- dijo el caníbal

La peliazul guardaba silencio

-¿Es el apoyo que muestran por sus compañeros?-

_Pein despide a los Akatsuki quedandose con Konan y una sombra atrás de la estatua__._

**-Ese rubio era muy impulsivo-**

-Asi es- suspiró Pein

-¡Qué haremos ahora?- dijo la peliazul

**-Deshacernos, de alguien en específico...-**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ciudad…

_Un shinobi alto y con el cabello rojo, acompañaba a un chico de cabello corto azul clarísimo y dientes afilados…_

-Sospecho que la loca es la única que se divierte, ¡y a costa de Sasuke!- dijo el shinobi de la Niebla

…

La_mirada del espadachín se topó con una chica de cabello azul y ojos perlados_

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- habló Juugo

-Necesito, algo de diversión- _la kunoichi observó al chico de cabello azul pálido y dientes afilados…_

-Debemos marcharnos- no me agrada dejar sólos a Karin y Sasuke san- Juugo lucía impaciente

_Una mano se deslizó por el brazo de la chica de ojos perlados_

-¿Ocurre algo?- Un ninja alto, de cabello oscuro en una coleta, idéntico a Sasuke, tomó el brazo de la chica_…_

¡!

Suigetsu no salía de su sorpresa cuando u_na __pelirroja muy mal encarada estrelló el puño contra él_

-¡Qué rayos miras, estùpido?- _Suigetsu señaló la esquina, pero la pareja había desaparecido…_

-Dejen de estar desperdiciando el tiempo- _**el Uchiha menor se acercó a sus compañeros**_

-¿Acaso pensaban largarse sin mí?-

-¡Sasuke!- dijo Juugo

_Karin toma del brazo al Uchiha menor _

-Ejem, ¿cómo es tu hermano?- murmuró por lo bajó Suigetsu

…

¿?

-¿Lo haz visto?- Sasuke estaba fuera de sí

-Creo, que, sí-

_El Uchiha menor activó su sharingan y salió corriendo, con sus 3 compañeros tras él_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Una semana después…**

-¿Cómo es posible que se le escapara su hermano?- dijo un peliazul con dientes de sierra

-¡Cállate, estùpido!- estalló Karin, Juugo solo acertó a guardar silencio

- Sasuke lo matará, no hay duda de ello- la kunoichi observó a su equipo y procedió a ir por Sasuke

**En un** BOSQUE LEJANO, ese encuentro no era nada casual

_No era posible_

_-_Tienes buenas formas de esconderte, pero recuerda que no es nada para mí-

_El aspecto del shinobi…_

Los ojos concéntricos que tanto la aterraban_._

_El Uchiha mayor y Pein quedaron frente a frente… el aspecto del pelinaranja indicaba que había sido herido recientemente_

_**El líder de Akatsuki se presentó súbitamente, dando apenas tiempo a Itachi de obligar a la Hyuga a esconderse…**_

-¡¿Tú?!-

La voz del pelinaranja parecía extinguirse…

-Saca a la mocosa de aquí-

¡!

-De modo que, lo sabías, ¿cierto?-

-En estos momentos, **Madara** ve al Byakugan como peligro potencial-

-¿Uchiha Madara?-

-Acabará con todo sin pensarlo siquiera-

-Uchiha, **él** piensa, que morirás en cualquier momento-

*¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hidan?

*¿Qué le ocurre a Hinata y al Uchiha mayor?


	16. Confrontación: Itachi Vs Pein

Confrontación: Itachi Vs Pein

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry x la larguísima demora en actualizar, gracias x los reviews, follows y lectores anónimos, espero sigan el fic<strong>

_**-En este fic, se adelantó la pelea de Jiraiya contra Pain…-**_

Exceptuando al Camino Deva, que fue el primero en Shippuuden, la aparición de los caminos del dolor en el fic es la siguiente: (1) Camino Animal, (2) Camino Asura, (3) Camino Humano, (4) Camino Preta, (5) Camino Naraka y (I)frase de Pein; la aparición es algo precipitada, pero es necesaria para el desarrollo de la pelea…

***Los reviews** ayudan a mejorar...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aldea de la lluvia…<strong>

_**Fortaleza Akatsuki**_

**-Esto comienza a enfurecerme…-**

_El chakra proveniente del shinobi era aterrador_

¡!

**-¿Dónde está Pein?-** observó a la nerviosa peliazul

_Si no ideaba algo rápido, acabaría con Pein en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…_

-Verá, él…-

**-Sigue, con la misma actitud, ¿cierto?-**

-Es cierto, pero comprenda que él-

_La kunoichi apretó los labios en una mueca de terror puro…_

_**-Nuestro objetivo es primordial, nada debe interferir-**_

- Y es el más consciente de eso, jamás lo había visto así…-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bosque<strong>

_La nube de cuervos reveló al Uchiha, que se topó de frente con el Rinnegan_

-¿La haz ocultado bien?, de lo contrario acabaré con esa chiquilla-

-¿Puedo saber a qué debemos tu muestra de compasión?-

Pein sonríe de forma tétrica

-Jamás nos haz entendido Uchiha, nuestros planes y objetivos verdaderos-

-Esto es-

_ Súbitamente el pelinaranja hizo una mueca de dolor_

¡!

-Demonios, Konan tenía razón-

_Itachi jamás imaginó ver a Pein así_

-JIRAIYA, ese maldito genjutsu- el pelinaranja llevó sus manos a la cabeza, - no tengo tiempo para esto- el rinnegan se volvió insondable

**-**¿Cuáles son realmente tus intenciones?- La mirada de Itachi aterrorizaría a cualquiera

-No podrás defenderla por mucho tiempo si MADARA la quiere muerta-

-No veo en qué pueda importarte eso- Itachi parpadeó

-El propósito de Akatsuki es el dominio mundial, sin importar nuestros medios-

_Pein cruzó los brazos_

-Eres un elemento excepcional, ¿para qué arruinarlo todo?

_Itachi lucía impasible, cerró el puño donde se vislumbraba un kunai afiladísimo_

-El enfrentarlo, precipitara tu muerte, y la de la niña también-

-El líder muestra demasiado interés en ese Byakugan, cuando al principio parecía no importarle demasiado-El Uchiha se puso en guardia

-Vamos Uchiha, ¿no deseabas enfrentarme?-

_El kunai se encontró rozando el cuello del pelinaranja_

-Necesitarás algo más que esto-

_La espalda de Itachi se dobló violentamente con la patada inesperada…_

-No puede ser-

Una chica pelinaranja, con ropas de Akatsuki (1) así como un sujeto calvo y sonriente (2),(el responsable de la patada), rodearon a Pein e Itachi, pero…¡ambos poseían el rinnegan!

-No es posible…-

La kunoichi realizó un par de sellos y en segundos un ciempiés gigante, seguido de un ave enorme se arrojaron sobre Itachi

-Dem-

El Uchiha mayor arrojó una multitud de kunais sobre el ciempiés, pero en ese momento una fuerza monstruosa lo arrojó directo contra el tipo calvo, que desapareció uno de sus brazos para crear un cañon con una bola de energía violácea…

-Mald-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bosque<strong>

La Hyuga contenía las lágrimas, Itachi hubiera podido soportar una pelea con Pein, si no estuviera tan enfermo

_**-Madara vendrá por ti, ni siquiera podrás pelear con tu hermano una vez más-**_

_Sin embargo no creía lo que le mostraba el Byakugan, ¡6 cuerpos diferentes con el Rinnegan!, ¿cómo era eso posible?_

**Una voz fría y cortante la sacó de sus pensamientos**

_-Itachi está muy ocupado en estos momentos-_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bosque, Itachi<strong>

_El Uchiha empezaba a agotarse, esquivar el golpe del cañón requirió mucho chakra, sin contar que el tipo calvo no dejaba la persecución entre los árboles_

-Ahora lo entiendo-

_Otro sujeto pelinaranja alto y con el cabello largo (3), se acercó a Itachi intentando tocar su hombro, mientras un sujeto gordo (4), lo apresó por la espalda y empezó a drenar su chakra_

-Son demasiados, cada uno con diferente habilidad-

_El Uchiha dio un codazo con el codo al sujeto gordo, logrando liberarse_

_La visión de Itachi empeoraba por momentos, brincó hacia una rama, apuñalando con el kunai a un crustáceo gigante enviado por la chica pelinaranja_

-Uno menos-

_El Uchiha fue levantado del cuello por otro sujeto alto, fornido y pelinaranja,(5) quien lo estrelló contra el suelo…_

_Se observa una cabeza gigante emerger del suelo, mientras los 5 sujetos rodearon a Itachi_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bosque, Pein y Hinata<span>**

_Pein sonríe amargamente_

_-C_omo kunoichi, intentas hacerme frente, aunque sabes de antemano que no tienes posibilidades-

_La Hyuga activó su Byakugan_

-Tu guardaespaldas personal no podrá hacer nada por ti en estos momentos-

_El pelinaranja se arrojó sobre Hinata y atenazó su cuello en una fracción de segundo_

-Se acabó mocosa, tienes potencial pero no el suficiente, el líder se cansó de estó y es preferible eliminarte-

-Itachi-

_La kunoichi empezó a patalear mientras su piel lucía cada vez más azulada, el experimentado shinobi escaneó el chakra de la mocosa en forma rápida_

-Así que eso es-

_En un instante pudo comprender el verdadero plan de su líder_

_**-**Maldito Madara, siempre escondiendo cartas bajo la manga-_

_Tenía una enorme resistencia para ser tan pequeña, hubiera sido tan fácil acabar con ella, pero…_

_**-"**_**Aquellos que no entienden el dolor verdadero nunca pueden entender la paz" (I)-**

_La determinación de la chiquilla era digna de admirarse, sin embargo era sólo una pieza sacrificable en cualquier momento, como todos en Akatsuki_

-En realidad, Uchiha tiene interés en tí, es una verdadera lástima-

Soltó a la kunoichi y la arrojó contra los árboles, el impacto dejó aturdida a la Hyuga

-Debo resistir, yo…-

-Lograste huir, aprovechando tu, v_entajosa_ posición entre mis elementos de rango S-

_**Los monstruosos ojos concéntricos estaban fijos en ella, lágrimas de impotencia surcaron sus mejillas**_

-Destruyó lo que más amaba-

-Era necesario-

-¡Nunca pensó en salvarla, siempre quisieron destruirla!-

-Era estúpido tener a 2 Byakugan si ninguno tenía lealtad ciega a nuestros objetivos-

_La expresión de los ojos concéntricos era insondable_

-Sólo con el dolor este mundo podrá ser salvado-

_La voz del líder se tornó aún más fría y cortante_

-Se acabaron las contemplaciones-

_Había llegado a sus límites, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ciudad, casa de té<strong>

-Vaya que ese mocoso me ha pegado sus manías-_ Un shinobi alto con sombrero de tiras de papel sale con un paquete de dango- _el verdadero problema es qué hará el líder cuando se entere de esto-

_Por la misma calle, se acercan un muchacho pálido de cabello azul claro y dientes de sierra, además de otro de cabello naranja-pelirrojo con expresión de tristeza_

- No me gusta que **esa loca** se quede sola con Sasuke- Dijo Juugo

-¿Preferirías quedarte encerrado más tiempo?- Suigetsu miró a su compañero

….

-Basta, la pelea con ese Akatsuki explosivo casi acaba con Sasuke san- Miró al poseedor del sello maldito

-No vuelvas a decir eso-

_La explosión de una enorme cantidad de chakra (conocido para el pielazulado,) lo puso en guardia_

_-¿Qué hace el líder por aquí?-_

_En un instante emprendió carrera hacia el bosque_

-Sólo falta que se maten entre sí…-

_La atención de Suigetsu se concentró en un sujeto altísimo, con piel azulada, y enorme parecido a un tiburón_

_-¿Será posible qué?- _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fortaleza Akatsuki<span>**

_ La peliazul luce asustadísima, mientras el ninja caníbal intenta calmarla…_

-¿Dónde está el líder?/ ¿Acaso en una misión?-

- El, volverá en unos instantes-_La peliazul estaba aterrorizada__**…**_

¿?

_-"No puedo perderte, ya perdí a Yahiko una vez"-_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Flash Back (Konan):**_

_ El día anterior_

_Un sujeto vestido completamente de negro, golpeó durísimo a Pein…_

_-Eso ocurre si intentas desafiarme-_

_Pein limpió la sangre del labio inferior_

_-¡Deténgase por favor!- Konan se interpuso entre ambos shinobis_

_El shinobi tomó una máscara naranja con dibujos de espirales y abandonó la celda… _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-Naga kun, date prisa, o él podría matarte…-

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

-Lamento hacer sufrir a Itachi, así que con su enfermedad terminal lo dejo peleando contra 5 de los 6 caminos, ya que es más apropiado que el Deva vaya con Hinata (que es la "presentación oficial de Pain" con los Akatsuki.

-Siempre se destacó que Itachi era un elemento importante en Akatsuki, así que fue necesario incluir a los 6 caminos en este escenario

-Pein ha notado las verdaderas intenciones de Madara en esta pelea respecto al Byakugan, ¿qué decidirá el usuario del Rinnegan?

-¿Ocurrirá un enfrentamiento entre Kisame y Suigetsu?

_**Dejen reviews…**_


	17. La decisión de Pein

**17. La decisión de Pein**

* * *

><p>Grax x los reviews: gracias por los reviews en especial a BlackLady Hyuuga y Cinthya… este cap es muy corto, pero es el enlace para la futura pelea de Sasuke contra Itachi<p>

* * *

><p><em>…<strong>.<strong>_

_**El pelinaranja se acercó a Hinata, que perdió la consciencia segundos antes**_

_**-Una verdadera lástima, niña-**_

_**Al disponerse a acabar con ella, algo llamó su atención**_

_**-Esto es…-**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bosque**

Itachi había dejado fuera de combate a los animales convocados, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el camino Asura y el camino Preta

-Dem, tienen mucha resistencia-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ciudad**

_2 Shinobis rodearon al peliazul, quien decide detenerse y hacerles frente_

**-¡Alto!, ¿esa es la espada legendaria Samehada, cierto?**

_Kisame retira su sombrero y muestra una sonrisa fría_

_-_Mocoso, no tienes idea de lo inoportuno que eres-

_Samehada descubre sus vendas de forma parcial, mostrando sus rarísimas escamas_

-Pero qué dem-

Juugo retrocede casi inconscientemente

-Esto se pone interesante- murmura Suigetsu

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bosque**

_Itachi salta entre los árboles_

_-_Resiste Hinata-

El ojo izquierdo de Itachi estaba sangrando…

Llamas de fuego negro envolvieron a los caminos Preta y Asura

...

...

**_El Uchiha se topó frente a frente con Pein_**

_**o**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ciudad**

_**Juugo se encuentra inconsciente, mientras Suigetsu intenta reanimarlo en la calle completamente inundada**_

-Qué dem, qué chakra tan enorme tiene ese sujeto-

Juugo escupe agua

-De acuerdo, fue una estupidez atacar ahora, pero esa espada será mía-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hinata estaba completamente inconsciente, mientras la mano izquierda de Pein la tenía levantada por el cuello**_

-"Actuamos en nombre de la venganza que consideramos "justicia", provocando más venganza y eslabones en las cadenas de odio." (1)

_El pelinaranja arroja a Hinata como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, restos de lágrimas surcan sus mejillas_

-Ella, está…-

-"La guerra trae dolor, heridas y muerte para ambos lados- (2)

El Uchiha mayor atrapó a la Hyuga en el aire

...

...

_No podía detectar el pulso en la kunoichi_

….

….

…..

-¿Acaso tú…?-

_El pelinaranja le da la espalda a ambos shinobis_

-El mundo no puede entender la paz, si no conoce el dolor-(3)

….

….

…..

_Muy débil, el latido irregular del corazón de la Hyuga, casi imperceptible, mientras recuperaba parcialmente su extrema palidez_

-Ya estoy aquí- murmuró el Uchiha a la Hyuga

-Veremos quién tiene razón respecto a la paz, lamentablemente tu tiempo se termina…-

-Espero que al menos logres conocerlo, Uchiha-

**_El pelinaranja desapareció_**

_Un hilo de sangre surcó los labios de la Hyuga, Itachi abrió su capa y la apoyó contra él_

-Per, perdóname-

¿?

-S,so,soy muy débil- la voz de la chica parecía extinguirse

-No hables, debes reponerte-

-Papá tiene razón, soy una vergüenza para-

_El Uchiha colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Hinata_

-No hables más…-

Recostó a la pálida chica y realizó un monitoreo de chakra

¡!

…..

…..

-¿Acaso esto es?-

…

-Perdón por interrumpir su sesión-

_Itachi retiró su mano del abdomen de Hinata_

El shinobi de la niebla colocó a Samehada sobre su hombro izquierdo

-Pero tu hermano se encuentra muy cerca, y la confrontación es inminente-

_Un cuervo se posó en el hombro del Uchiha, mientras la respiración de Hinata se regularizaba lentamente_

-Es cierto- el cuervo desapareció en un instante

-¿Quieres que detenga al equipo de tu hermano?- el shinobi de la niebla se cruzó de brazos

-Me sería de utilidad, así Sasuke y yo estaríamos a solas-

-De acuerdo-

Kisame observó al Uchiha, aunque imponente, resaltaba que la pelea contra Pein había tenido consecuencias terribles

-¿Haz decidido ya usar todo tu poder contra él…?-

…

-Algo más, ha causado demasiados problemas para seguirla protegiendo-

-No será necesario-

-Por lo menos, despídete de la niña…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Fortaleza Akatsuki**

-¡La pelea con Jiraiya fue muy fuerte!, ¿por qué arriesgarte sin reponerte al menos?-

La peliazul estaba fuera de sí

-No puedo, ¡no soportaría perderte de nuevo!-

_Pein abraza a Konan, la peliazul temblaba de pies a cabeza_

-Porque encontré la forma de cambiar los planes de Madara- _el rinnegan brilló peligrosamente…_

* * *

><p>(1), (2) y (3), son frases utilizadas por Pain en el anime…<p>

Grax x los reviews!


End file.
